Girlfrienemies
by geekwars-19
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl are dating; Despite the clashing personalities and some times heated arguments. The two stick by each other the best the ways they can. Late night cuddling; tutoring; seeing family or even going on dates. These two are sticking together. Inspired By the Steven Universe fanfic: Steven University.
1. cuddle

Pearl tossed and turned unable to sleep. She didn't even know why she was trying to fall asleep so early; it was only 8:51pm and it was Friday night. She didn't have class or homework so what was the point in her trying to get some rest so early on a Friday. Amethyst on the other hand was sitting on her side of the dorm playing video games. Typical of her girlfriend to rather play her dumb games then study. Then Pearl felt herself blush at the idea _Girlfriend. _She smiled at the thought and began to fantasize of a scene where she would tutor Amethyst. To her that seemed romantic. She hugged her blankets close to her and turned a darker shade of red. _To think amethyst of all people! Would be the one to make me feel this way? _She thought to herself. Without her paying attention Amethyst had turned off her game and went into the bathroom after that she emerged over to Pearl's side of the dorm.

"Pearl?" Amethyst whispered. She knew Pearl wasn't asleep. She was curled up on her side; she knew Pearl well enough to know she was slept on her back. Amethyst then smirked; she leaned in to Pearl's face "Having a wet dream, huh P?" with that Pearl snapped out of her fantasy. And snapped at Amethyst "I was not!" and playfully chucked a pillow at her head. Amethyst laughed. "C'mon, I'm just messing with you" she said looking at her. "I wanted to ask you a question"

Pearl glared at her "No you can't copy my homework" she stated. Amethyst rolled her eyes and threw the pillow back at her "first of all that wasn't my question; Second of all I already copied it when you were in shower" Pearl sat up from her bed "You what?!" she snapped. Her annoyance in her girlfriend never seemed to amaze her but Amethyst just shrugged it off. "Oh well, It is what it is" she said to Pearl. "I actually wanted to know if we could Cuddle?" she asked. Pearl's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Cuddle"

"Right now? Tonight?" Pearl asked turning red again

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Yeah, But if you don't want to I get it" Amethyst said turning away. Pearl grabbed her hand "W-wait" Amethyst turned around to see Pearl who gave her a sincere smile. "You know, cuddling wouldn't be such a bad idea" Pearl said. Lifting up her sheets a bit and scooted over a bit to make room for Amethyst. Amethyst beamed at this moment and leaped into bed with her.

"Nice get ready to cud-" Amethyst was cut off by a surprise kiss. Amethyst didn't argue; she was barely in the bed but proceeded to kiss her as she went under the covers. The kiss deepen with both girls opening their mouths and forcing their tongues through. Amethyst was better at open mouth kissing because she loved to practically slobber over Pearl. Now under the covers Amethyst made her way on top of Pearl. Pearl placed her hands on Amethyst's thick hips while Amethyst moved her hands under Pearl's head. The two broke the intense make out session for some air but then imminently got back to kissing. Giving each other tiny pecks on the lips before deepening it with tongues again. Pearl moaned in the kiss and bucked her hips up to amethyst. Amethyst stopped the kiss for a second to say some smart remark but was stopped be she could say anything by Pearl moving one hand to the back of her head and made her head come lower so that she could began to kiss Amethyst's neck. The other one of Pearl's hand made it one her butt. Amethyst's let out a tiny moan; which was not her intention; the last thing she wanted to do was give Pearl an ego boost. But with her lips free from Pearl she could finally make her smart remark.

"You now this isn't really cuddling. You kinda missed the point" Amethyst whispered. Pearl stopped kissing her neck. And retorted back a wise comment herself.

"As if only cuddling was the one thing on your mind; I'm getting your real intention out of the way"

Amethyst chuckled "For once it was"

Pearl blushed and signed "You know that's a lie"

Amethyst smirked and sat up on top of Pearl; but not putting any much of her weight on her. "Well I was gonna take it slow; but it seems I under estimated you; Guess your not such a prude after all—" she stopped for second and smirked. "Ooh, Pearl Is it cold in here or are you just happy to see me?" she said in a teasing voice. Pearl looked confused "What in the world are you so smug about?"

Amethyst giggled "Your nipples are hard" she said pointing to Pearl's chest. With horror and a beat red face Pearl noticed her light green tank top was showing her erected breasts. She quickly covered herself "Don't get any ideas" she snapped. Amethyst just giggled again and began to lightly grin her lower body over Pearl's waist. "Well, don't get mad at me for putting you in the mood. Your the one who mauled me before I even got under the sheets. But I don't blame ya for needing to rub one out if you know what I mean"

Pearl who was still red glared at her; Amethyst got off from her and cuddled up next to her. Using her arm to move Pearl to her side so that they could face one another.

"You know what I mean right?" Amethyst asked.

"Not really" Pearl said.

"Rub-one-out; or right hand fun, finger friendly, diddling?" Amethyst went down a list or discreet words for what she was trying to imply. Pearl just starred at her. Amethyst then sternly said.

"Masturbate"

Pearl's eyes went wide "Masturbate? No! That's disgusting Amethyst" she said as she turned away to her other side. Amethyst giggled and hugged her from behind.

"So your saying you never do?" she playfully whispered in Pearl's ear.

Pearl whispered back in a angry tone "Yes!, I never have"

"bullshit" Amethyst said in a teasing sing song voice.

"And you do?" Pearl asked.

"We got needs Pearl, and after all the times you attack me like so horny animal I can't help but get a little wet ya know"

Pearl was silent for a second. Unsure of what to say next "W-what ever makes you happy Amethyst just don't do it in my bed"

Without even needing to look she knew Amethyst was smiling "Thanks I'm glad I have your permission to jack off everywhere else"

Pearl turned to face Amethyst; who was expecting to either be scolded or kicked out of the bed but instead was greeted with another kiss attack. Amethyst was now on the bottom and Pearl moved on top of her. Her hips now grinding on Amethyst's crotch taking her long haired loud mouth girlfriend by surprise "Heh, looks like you need to let off a little steam huh P?" Amethyst asked. Pearl moved parted Amethyst's arms apart to get a better view of her loose white tank top and her now erect nipples poking through. She smirked to herself "Steam isn't what I would say but I assure you, that your cuddling excuse does not fall on deaf ears" Pearl said reaching down to kiss her while still bucking and grinding her hip against Amethyst.

"Maybe I shouldn't call ya a prude anymore" Amethyst said. Pearl kissed her neck. Despite knowing she had sensitive skin; she didn't care. She wanted to "brand" her. She was rewarded with a tiny moan from Amethyst.

"You should stop calling me a prude; because I'm the one making you moan" Pearl said proudly. Amethyst rolled her eyes and smiled "Yeah, but right now I think I could us a cold shower" Amethyst said with a laugh.

"You could always us a shower" Pearl said. Her little insult didn't go unheard as Amethyst grabbed her butt and squeezed causing a yelp to come from Pearl.

"Heh, That's what you get" amethyst said. Pearl got off of her and laid next to her. "Hey P?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked at her and came close to put her arm over her to hug her while they were laying down "Yes?"

Amethyst looked away nervously and then back to Pearl "Wanna try something new while we cuddle?"

she said as she reached down to Pearl's lower abdomen and snaked her hand down her shorts to caress her underwear. Pearl squeaked at the sudden placement of Amethyst's hand. Blushing furiously it did feel good having Amethyst touch her down there but it was foreign. Amethyst continued to caress her down there. Then she used her index finger to trace up and down the entrance to her womanhood. Causing her underwear to become damp. Amethyst smirked "Hard nipples and wet panties Pearl your such a bad girl" Amethyst teased.

Pearl snarled at her for her remark and then snaked her down Amethyst body. Except she didn't just go down her shorts; she went straight down to her underwear and placed her index finger in between her lower lips and stroked her girlfriend's clit. Causing Amethyst to slightly gasped and moan at the same down.

"W-woah, Pearl you really are a bad girl" Amethyst said with a shaky laugh. Her body was enjoying the touch of Pearl's hand down there. Amethyst then did the same to her. Now the two girls had there bodies pressed to up to one another and there hands were down each others underwear messaging their most private area. Moaning and signing as the pulled each other into a a romantic and deep kiss. In Pearl's mind she couldn't believe how good it felt. Doing something so lewd yet it seemed so natural with her dorm mate. Amethyst on the other hand was just feeling all the joys of letting her hormones run wild. Pearl felt the pressure in her body release when she came hard over Amethyst fingers. Not knowing to her but Amethyst had also came the same time she did. Amethyst smirked at this as she pulled her hand out from Pearl's shorts.

"Your quick" she said with a laugh. Pearl blushed again taking her hand out of Amethyst's shorts and sat up "I need to shower" she said in a flustered tone. Amethyst whined "I didn't finish yet"getting up from the bed. Pearl made her way to the bathroom.

"I need to shower Amethyst" she stated. Before walking into he bathroom she turned to Amethyst "You could us a shower yourself" Pearl stated turning even redder then before. Amethyst looked at her confused "I'll take one after you get out okay?"

Pearl nodded "sounds good to me" Pearl said before entering the bathroom.

"Sorry for making you cream in your shorts" Amethyst jokingly said with a laugh. Pearl opened the door quickly to give her a smart remark back.

"Sorry that you wont get the chance to with that attitude" Pearl said with a wink.

Amethyst's eyes widen and her face turned red "W-wait what-"

She didn't bother to say anything more. Pearl had already closed the bathroom door and she could hear her giggle from inside. Amethyst just grunted with frustration. _ "What's gotten into her? I just wanted to cuddle and then it turned into that?! Besides that what we did was so...so...dirty for her. Not dirty for me but still for her my girlfriend is such a prude! Wait did I just say girlfriend? I mean I know she is my girlfriend but I never just flat out said to her out loud your my girlfriend! Is that weird?"_

Amethyst was still laying on Pearl's bed; now realizing her bed is much softer compared to Pearl's and still wet and aroused from what just happened a few moments ago. She enjoyed the way the bed smelled like fresh linens and Pearl's body lotion. Even her pillow smelt good like her fancy overly expensive shampoo that Amethyst for forbidden to us. _"Geez, I feel like a creepy preteen; smelling her sheets"_ She looked to the bathroom _"Damn you Pearl for leaving me like this"_

she heard the shower stop and Pearl said through the door "Your turn Amethyst"

Reluctant though she got up to make her way to the bathroom. She didn't even bother to grab any clothes to bring in with her in the bathroom and there was stack of fresh towels in there already. Walking the closer to the door. Pearl opened it quickly and yanked Amethyst into a kiss before leaving the bathroom "Now shower" Pearl demanded. Amethyst walked through the door way to the bathroom and got a tap on the butt from Pearl. Amethyst jumped a bit; surprised a bit by Pearl's action. Pearl smiled to herself; proud of her lewd actions went over to her bed and sat where Amethyst was laying. Her body still slightly went from the shower and her hair was still damp. She pulled the covers over herself enjoying the warmth from where Amethyst was. She was still grinning ear to ear. Her nude body in her own bed and the vivid fantasies of what else her and Amethyst will do when they are alone like this again. Her left hand made it down her body to her lower area again. She blushed at what she was about to do to herself.

Meanwhile amethyst was already in the shower having the warm water run down her body; she couldn't get over the idea of how Pearl acted tonight. The ideas were swirling through her head as right hand made it to her private area. Her eyes closed and she groaned to herself. "Why didn't we just shower together?" she said to herself quietly as she messaged herself down there.

Pearl was having the same struggle on her bed. As she caressed her lower area she whined to herself "Stupid Amethyst for making me feel this way! Ohh,,,,,,Why didn't I just ask her to shower with me?"

**Short stories inspired by the fan-fiction Steven university. There will be more then this. All rated -M and all about Pearl and Amethyst being young and in love at school. Amethyst and Pearl are human and in college in this AU.**


	2. homework part 1

**HOMEWORK PART 1**

Pearl sat down at her desk; pulling out her science text book and her journal as she was prepared to read she saw Amethyst sitting down on the couch just looking up doing nothing. Pearl knew she had homework too. Even though she didn't have science homework; Amethyst was enrolled in College Statistics 101 and for Pearl she found that to be a challenge when she took it last semester. So for Amethyst it must be hard for her.

"Amethyst? Don't you want to study while it's early?" Pearl asked. Amethyst groaned.

"No, that crap is too hard. It's not like I'm gonna really need it in my career field anyways"

Amethyst turned on the TV; "And besides, I just copy my homework from Buck and I sit next to a smart guy in class, so I'll just copy off him during the test. I've done it all semester so far"

Pearl closed her book "Amethyst that's no way to learn" she told her. Amethyst didn't respond. Pearl got up and turned off the TV manually and before Amethyst could turn it back on with the remote she snatched it of her hand.

"Hey?!"

"Study Amethyst!"

"Later!"

"No now! I will help you; get your book out!"

"Later please!"

"No!"

Amethyst signed "Fine! You win!" she got up to get her book back. Pulling out her book; a notebook, a pen and a chicken nugget. "Hey I forgot that" she said.

Pearl tried to warn her not to eat it "Amethyst don't eat th-"

It was too late Amethyst had popped it in her mouth. Pearl was grossed out but it could have been worse.

"What chapter are you on?"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head "The class is on eleven"

"Then which one are you still on?"

Amethyst looked away slightly ashamed "Chapter one" shed said quietly. Pearl looked a bit worried; she couldn't just let Amethyst fall behind on her studies. She wouldn't allow it. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I took this last semester, I still have my notes-"

"I can copy yours?" Amethyst asked in a happy tone. Pearl glared at her.

"No, but I can tutor you. I promise it won't be boring" Pearl tried to reassure Amethyst.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna drive you nuts with how little I know" Amethyst said sounding disappointed in herself.

Pearl shook her head to disagree "I have all the time to teach you" she said assuring her. She opened up to chapter to and began to read to her. Amethyst listened carefully to her; she still didn't full understand her but the sound of her voice was enough to make her heart jump. She did find it easy to listen to Pearl. She actually was learning from her; although she would deny it Pearl was a great tutor. Her soothing voice. Her proper posture and manner; along with her natural mature beauty with her short strawberry blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Her thoughts of Pearl started to make a tinge of red show visibly on her cheeks. Pearl glanced over to see her girlfriend staring at her with a flushed face.

"Amethyst you okay?" Pearl asked concerned. To her she thought Amethyst might not be feeling well. She reached her to feel her forehead to see if she had a fever. Amethyst jolted back a bit.

"I-I'm cool Pearl! I-I, I'm listening to you are getting all into factors and stuff"

"you mean fractions?"

"right, uh heh" she chuckled nervously while turning even more red. Pearl smirked and closed her book. She scooted closer to her "Were you really paying attention?" she asked placing her hands on Amethyst's thighs. Amethyst looked down and then up back to her "Yeah I was then I got distracted-"

"Day dreaming?"

"Yeah"

"About what?"

Amethyst didn't answer right away she just kept looking at the closed book and then back to her note book; which had a good amount of notes in it. Pearl then decided to tease her.

"Day dreaming about me?" she playfully asked with a laugh. With that Amethyst looked at her with a nervous and guilt look "As if" she scoffed quietly. Pearl then squinted her eyes; observing her girlfriends nervous demeanor made her think. _"She's turning red but doesn't have a fever and she isn't her usually smart mouth self" _Pearl's eyes went wide when she put it together and she gave Amethyst a coy look. Amethyst just opened the book and pretended to read; but the book was upside down. Pearl smirked.

"Sure you weren't thinking of me?" she teased.

Amethyst looked down at the book and the started to fake some notes "No, why would I" she didn't look at Pearl. Pearl proceeded to pry more.

"Are you...blushing?" she asked.

Amethyst then put the book in her face; still upside down "No!"

Pearl laughed. "You liar! Yes you are!"

Amethyst now was practically hiding her face in the book "Shut up Pearl" she sated sounding flustered and Pearl laughed some more "Was I what you were day dreaming about?"

Amethyst sounded annoyed as she respond "I'm trying to study"

Pearl could barely keep her laugh in "The textbook is upside down"

Amethyst's now turned a completely red. She cursed under her breathe and thought to herself _"Why am I so embarrassed? Pearl's never gonna let me live this down! Shit seriously I'm not who supposed to be the blushing school girl! Pearl is! She's the one that turns red over any tiny compliment!"_

Pearl sat and up walked away "We'll take a break, I have until your next class to come up with a perfect study solution for you" Pearl said in triumph. She enjoyed the idea of a project. She glanced over at Amethyst who finally placed the book back on the table.

"Your cute when you blush by the way" Pearl teased again.

Amethyst still avoided looking at her so she gave her in the middle finger to show her she was listening to her teasing.

Pearl giggled "Wow, being the one doing the teasing is fun, no wonder you do it so much"

"The receiving end sucks" Amethyst stated sounding frustrated.

"Oh well now you know how I feel when you make those dirty jokes"

Amethyst shrugged; still avoiding eye contact "Point taken; don't you have to study?" Amethyst asked; doing whatever she could to get the topic of conversation off her.

"I'm ahead in all my classes by at least three weeks" Pearl said proudly.

"Geek" amethyst mumbled.

Pearl brushed off the comment. She was on far to much of a ego trip for causing Amethyst to become flustered and she wasn't gonna stop here. After all the times Amethyst's had teased her and embarrassed her in passed back back was definitely due.

"When your done blushing we can go out for dinner" Pearl said. Knowing that it would piss Amethyst off.

"I'm trying to study smart ass" Amethyst snapped. Annoyed at the fact her blush finally faded away and she didn't want it to return.

"Hold the book the right way then dumb ass" Pearl retorted back.

The two paused for a second and laughed together. Getting up at the same time to walk to the door.

Despite the two girls being a couple; a good dose of bickering is the best ice breaker for them.


	3. dinner date

Chapter 3:Dinner Date

Pearl got her purse and her shoes on while Amethyst shrew her tank top and stuffed some money down her bra. Pearl rolled her eyes a bit at that. It wasn't classy or lady like but to Amethyst it wasn't about being a prissy girl and carrying a purse around. Come to think of it Pearl never saw Amethyst carry a purse or a wallet for that matter.

"Where do you wanna go?" Amethyst asked.

"I thought we could grab a pizza and bring it back to the dorm; we go by the Red Box and get a movie too" Pearl said. Amethyst smirked.

"Ooooh; trying to romance me?" Amethyst said with a wink.

Pearl playfully punched her arm "Your paying" Pearl replied.

Amethyst laughed "Then we are getting more then pizza then"

The two left the dorm and went to the pizza place next to campus; it wasn't anything crazy special. It was close to the big donut and everywhere they would go off campus when they needed to.

"Large cheese pizza, large Greek salad, and a liter of diet sprite" Amethyst ordered.

Pearl looked at bit puzzled those are things Pearl enjoyed more. Amethyst usually gets a meat lovers pizza and Coke cola, never plain pizza, salad, or a less sugary soda.

Amethyst looked to Pearl "What movie do you wanna see?" she asked pointing to the Red Box.

Pearl shrugged "I'm fine for everything"

Amethyst looked over to the Red Box and started to scroll through the selection. "Cool, Walking Dead it is then"

Pearl gave her a look of discomfort "Zombies and Pizza don't mix well Amethyst"

Amethyst looked back at her "Okay then, how about shark tornado the movie?"

Pearl shook her head "That's just as gross"

"American horror story; it's education" she said with emphasis.

"Not completely historical accurate though"

Amethyst signed "How about the movie about the wife who kills her husband for cheating"

"Too violent"

"How about the movie where the couple finds out there house is possessed by-"

"I hate scary movies"

Amethyst groaned; Pearl was being difficult but technically she can't get too mad. She never did ever choose a movie together "How about a comedy; look here is a stand up act from Lisa Lampenelli"

Pearl looked at her in disgust "She's vulgar and offensive"

Amethyst lost her cool "Okay I got the perfect movie look!" she said holding up the back side of the pizza receipt "It's not violent, vulgar, scary, or entertaining! We can watch this tonight!"

Pearl now got angry "You asked my opinion!"

"You said you were fine for anything!"

Pearl pushed Amethyst aside from the Red Box and signed "Well, how about a normal movie?"

Amethyst tried to keep her voice down "Those were normal movies"

"How about this one?"

Amethyst looked puzzled "The foreign film?"

"Yeah it looks like a romance one"

"Okay, whatever you say" Amethyst shrugged.

_**Back at the Dorm**_

Amethyst grabbed a slice of pizza and a small amount of salad; she did the best she could not to scoop the olives and cucumbers. Pearl noticed his and smiled to herself. It was just like watching a little kid pick at their veggies. She couldn't help but find it cute. The fact that she found amethyst cute regardless.

She put in the movie and two two got comfortable on the couch to watch. Amethyst and Pearl were practically touching. Amethyst faked yawned and put her arms up in the air and rested it on Pearl's and shoulder.

Pearl giggled "That's cliché"

amethyst smirked "We're watching a cheesy school girl movie; get ready for an hour and twenty minutes or Japanese school girl crap"

Pearl rolled her eyes and put her head on Amethyst shoulder, she scooter her lower body away a bit to get more comfortable.

Both watched the movie trying to follow it the best way they could; it was subtitled. Which Pearl didn't know about before selecting. Ironically the DVD cover sad a guy and a girl on the front with another girl in the background looking mad at them. To her it looked like it was a love triangle between the guy and the girl. While watching it more they figured out it was a love triangle between the rich handsome son of a business man and two girls who are in love and are trying to keep there love a secret.

"Story of us minus the hot guy right Pearl?" Amethyst said.

Pearl looked at her "We'll eventually tell out friends" Pearl replied calmly as she hugged Amethyst. The two snuggled with each other while the scene with the girls got intense.

The scene began with one of them in the shower completely naked; no censors or anything.

"Woah, what's this rated?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl began to blush "I-I didn't even look"

Amethyst chuckled "You rented porn"

"Did not!"

the two stopped bickering as the scene became more explicit as the other girl entered the show; both began to kiss and caress each other; moaning and making other sexual noises and gestures.

Pearl and Amethyst bodies became tense from the scene; needless to say the two were not comfortable about watching this in front of each other.

The scene didn't stop there. The two girl left the bathroom and began to kiss each other all the way to the bed. One of the muttered in the sub text_ "I won't like Yushin-Senpia have yo_u" before kissing down her lovers body. Pearl felt her burn as well as another place.

"Amethyst we can fast forward this if it's boring"

Pearl spat out trying to reach for the remote. Blushing furiously she grabbed it and glanced at Amethyst who was smirking at her.

"What's wrong Pearl? Can't handle the Asian lesbian?"

Pearl tried to hit the forward button but hit pause by mistake. The pause landed on a screen shot of the naked girl going down her equal naked girlfriend.

Pearl's entire face went red, Amethyst laughed.

"They got small titties" she joked. Pearl hit the forward button to a less steamy scene. "Lewd" she plainly stated at Amethyst's comment.

Amethyst smirked "At least I didn't rent porn from Red Box"

Pearl squeezed her side lightly; causing amethyst the squeal "At least I'm not ticklish"

"You win this round Pearl" Amethyst stated.

Pearl giggled and hugged her again, to her hope there wouldn't be anymore explicit scenes.

_**Later That Night **_

The movie was over. But it did have other lewd scenes.

She got into her own bed and began to to relax until she felt amethyst crawl in.

"That movie better not have given you an ideas" Pearl said her eyes still closed.

"No just some cuddling, and besides if I wanted to do anything those Asian girls were doing I would need a plaid mini shirt, Yu-Gi-Oh cards, A Gundam, and a Pokemon Ball" amethyst said with a laugh.

Pearl turned over to face her "Less jokes more lips" Pearl stated before kissing Amethyst o the lips. Amethyst returned the kiss. The piss deepened as Pearl's lips parted to allow her tongue to move into Amethyst's mouth. The passionate kiss was cut short when Pearl jerked away.

"I know a way to help you study" she exclaimed happily before turning away From Amethyst.

Amethyst was confused "Wait what? How does kissing help me study?" Amethyst asked snuggling up to Pearl's back. "It's better then kissing" Pearl seductively said.

Amethyst purred in her ear "Oooh, better?" as she put her hand on Pearl's waist and began to pull her shorts down. Pearl playfully kicked Amethyst from behind "Yes, better but you won't be able to have any of that until we get you pass that test"

"How did you know I have a test?"

"I read your syllabus"

"Oh"

"You might want to go back to your own bed"

Amethyst snarled "Woman! I bought you dinner and a movie; your gonna put out at least a little for me!" Amethyst playfully demanded as she placed her hands on Pearl's hips. Pearl giggled and jumped on top of her. She smiled at amethyst and moved her hair away from her face "Put out?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst smirked and put her hands on Pearl's butt "Yeah Pearl, I bought you Dinner and a movie, usually when a guy does that for a girl; he get's some booty!" she said with a laugh.

"Well good thing your a lady and you wouldn't be so demanding" Pearl sneered.

"Well, I'm horny and your hot, we could do that thing that we did a few nights ago?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl gave her a peck on the lips "Wait until tomorrow please" Pearl said. Before getting off Amethyst who just groaned and lightly tabbed her butt in frustration before going back to her own bed. Pearl laughed at that "Just wait until tomorrow after classes _amethyst-chan" _Teasingly referencing to the movie.

"Whatever you say _Pearl-Senpai_" Amethyst teased back.


	4. homework part 2

A typical morning for the two girls. Pearl was already up and showered while Amethyst was sleeping in as late as she could before getting up. Pearl walked over to her bed. She viewed Amethyst's sleeping position. She knew when Amethyst slept in a messy; kicked off blankets, and mouth breathing. It meant she didn't get much sleep. _"Maybe I should get her better bed sheets? or at this point since she eats in her bed a whole new bed? Would that sound too weird? I mean I do come from a semi wealthy family. I can always tell my dad It was for me and he wouldn't need anymore explanation then that"_

Amethyst's eye fluttered open "Hey" she said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning Amethyst" Pearl replied back. Amethyst rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Pearl called to her "You got 40 minutes"

amethyst whined "I can skip history, I'm passing anyways"

Pearl responded "If you miss class I'll be forced to not give you, your surprise" Pearl tried to make it sound exciting.

"You mean your study plan for me; that sounds like a lame surprise; I think I can live without it"

Pearl face palmed; she didn't know what to do or say without spoiling the surprise "Please for me?" Pearl asked in a needy voice.

Amethyst emerged from the bathroom looking cut with her hair in a pony tail; a light blue button up shirt and blue jeans "It's lab day in one of my classes so excuse the trucker look" she said to Pearl. She eyed Pearl up and down to look at her pretty girlfriend in her white sleeveless top and dark blue shirt.

"you look like one of the girls from movie" amethyst teased. Her little insult gave Pearl the perfect time to give Amethyst a bit of a spoiler to her surprise without giving away too much.

"Well if you go to class on time; maybe we can do a bit of role play after class" Pearl said attempting to sound seductive. Amethyst gave her a toothy grin "Which scene?!"

Pearl turned away from her and walked to the door "If you go to class today you might find out" she said with a wink. Amethyst then bolted to the door "See you after class!" Amethyst stated before running down the hall.

Pearl smirked. Lucky for her she didn't have any classed this morning; she had until noon to come up with study flash cards and a bit of a seductive role play.

_**Later that Day**_

Amethyst came into the dorm looking excited "I'm back from class! Pearl?" she looked around the room and couldn't find her. A second later Pearl emerged from bathroom wearing a dark blue blazer; and the same white shirt and blue skirt from earlier. Amethyst chuckled "You got a job interview or something?"

Pearl laughed back "No, this is how I'm gonna help your homework remember?"

Amethyst groaned "You said I had a surprise, and it's only Tuesday; can't this wait until later this week?"

Pearl grabbed the textbook from Amethyst's desk and flipped open to chapter two "Amethyst your behind in your class, I can't have you fail this next test, we need to study all week"

she turned to Amethyst to see her looking horrified "All week?"

Pearl smirked and crossed her arms "All week! And don't try to get out of this, I hid your video game controls are your laptop"

Amethyst whimpered "This surprise sucks" she whined.

Pearl giggled and kissed her forehead "That's not the surprise, I have flash cards and I have a bit of a game set up to help you learn the basics"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, I can't wait" she said with sarcasm.

Pearl smiled and sat down on amethyst bed "You will like it, now sit down and let us begin"

Amethyst sat on the bed next to her. She would of made a smart remark to Pearl about her sitting on her bed but she decided not to. After all Pearl was doing something nice for her.

"I made these flash cards with simple definitions on them, all you have to to do is tell me the word that matches the definition, okay?"

Amethyst shrugged "I won't get far"

"Don't talk like that, here this one is easy, name four types of graphs"

Amethyst blew a raspberry "Box plot, scatter plot, bar graph, and histogram?" she responded.

Pearl smiled "Correct!" she cheered. She put the flash card down and took off her blazer. Amethyst didn't seem to care until Pearl reached over to Amethyst's shirt and unbuttoned the first two top buttons from it. Amethyst's eyes went wide "Wa-wait w-what? What?" she stuttered out. Unsure of what Pearl was playing at.

Pearl just smiled and winked; as seductive as she was trying to be her face was bright red and that did not go unseen be Amethyst.

"I hope you get where I am coming from Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked down at her shirt "I think so"

Pearl then lifted up another flash card "Okay try this one; name four scales of measurement?"

Amethyst looked a bit unsure "Ummmm, Ratio, nominal, ordinal, interval, and uh-"

"That was four Amethyst, good job" Pearl congratulated her with undoing two more buttons on bot of their shirts.

"Okay, this one is harder; name four types of variables?"

"Dependent, independent, quantitative, and quantitative" Amethyst responded quickly. Pearl smiled and undid the last few buttons of her shirt.

"Amethyst, your doing so well I'm so proud of you"

Amethyst smiled at the praise and her eyes darted down to Pearl's bra which was now slightly more visible. The two continued with the flash cards. Once Amethyst got answer wrong, Pearl buttoned back up a few buttons from her shirt. But after awhile Amethyst had gotten really into it. She was really learning and getting extremely excited for what was to come next. Pearl was now only in a bra and underwear while Amethyst still had her shirt undone and her pants off.

"Well, looks like your retaining the information well" Pearl inquired.

"Yeah, your a really good teacher Pearl" Amethyst complimented.

Pearl shrugged "Well that is what I'm going to school for, but let's not get too off topic, we have finished definitions, graphs, meanings, and other terms, I think you should just keep reviewing this and you will be passing that test Monday without a problem" Pearl said as she got off the bed and began to put her pants on.

"Woah, wait! Pearl seriously?" Amethyst asked "You just half ass strip tease me into learning and then you just get dressed?" Amethyst acted as if she was cheated from something.

Pearl gave her a curt smile "Well, what did you expect?" Pearl asked. Putting Amethyst on the spot; she knew her well enough that Amethyst would be blunt about what she wanted but also wouldn't be too bold to where she would say something to make Pearl uncomfortable.

"Well, I just figured that I was gonna get a different type of surprise since I did so well with the studying?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl gave her a coy smile "Were you expecting me to show more?"

Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up "Well yeah you made it sound like I-"

Pearl shushed Amethyst and kissed her forcefully until Amethyst fell over on the bed. Amethyst embraced Pearl and kissed back. It was super hot to Amethyst that Pearl would act like this; but she knew they still had boundaries. Pearl's more romantic actions only went so far and what they did a few nights ago was completely unlike her. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Pearl's hands go up her stomach to her bra. Amethyst eyes popped open when she realized this. _"Is she gonna undo my bra?"_

Amethyst thought to herself. Just as the moment seemed to be going in an extremely sexual direction the two froze once they heard.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Girls?" Jenny called.

Pearl jumped off amethyst and began to put her clothes on. Amethyst panicked and hid under the covers "Tell them I'm taking a nap" she whispered to Pearl.

"C-coming" Pearl shakily responded. She opened the door to see Jenny and Garnet.

"Hey" Garnet answered.

Pearl nervously waved "Hey"

jenny and Garnet gave Pearl a look of shock and worry "Are those Amethyst's jeans?" Jenny asked. Pearl looked down in horror to realize in the hiast of them moment she grabbed Amethyst's pants.

"_How did I miss that? For goodness sake I was wearing skirt earlier? And Amethyst's clothes are huge on me-no huge sounds a tad rude, but they are bigger"_

"Oh I was um, uh, w-well it doesn't matter what's up?" Pearl spat out. She didn't have a quick response and it wasn't like amethyst could jump up and save her because Pearl was wearing her clothes.

Garnet cleared her throat "Do you and Amethyst want to go the arcade; they just installed the rock climbing game" she stated.

"Oh well s-sure I'd love to go" Pearl said. Jenny looked around nervously before asking.

"What about Amethyst?" she asked.

"Um, she's taking a nap" Pearl responded.

Garnet adjusted her sunglasses "Okay...well it doesn't have to be today, We'll catch up with you two some other time" Garnet said dragging Jenny by the arm away from the door.

Pearl's heart was beating like drum and her face was bright red. She closed the door and walked over to Amethyst.

"They are gonna find out; we better tell them about us" Pearl said. Amethyst came out from the covers.

"Uh, yeah but first I need to my pants"

Pearl looked as if she was shaking and her eyes looked a bit glossed over as if she was about to cry "What is they are upset with us?"

Amethyst jumped up to hug her "Hey, hey, chill out P, if they do ten they really aren't our friends, and look on the bright side"

"What bright side?" Pearl asked.

"Rock climbing at the arcade" Amethyst said in a chipped voice.

Pearl laughed a bit and hugged her back "seriously Amethyst?"

"Yeah seriously, that's a good thing Pearl, we'll do the arcade then we will them we are a couple"

Pearl kissed her forehead "It's gonna be that easy?"

"Yeah or you can come up with a better idea. After all your the one who wears the pants in this relationship" Amethyst said breaking away from the hug and pointed to Pearl's clothes.

Pearl laughed a bit "Oh I get it"

"Those jeans make you look like you have less of a butt then usual" Amethyst teased.

Pearl glared at her "Needed less to say these aren't my style" Pearl said looked down.

Amethyst chuckled "You look silly, but still kinda cute. But anyways we will figure out a way to tell our friends later on this week deal?"

"Deal"

Pearl took of the jeans then handed them back to Pearl. _"I really hope this is as easy as she makes this sounds"_


	5. busted

After the extremely awkward moment from earlier Pearl decided to ask Amethyst "Do you think are friends will care?" her voice was uncertain as if she truly didn't know the answer. Amethyst who was surprising studying just responded plainly "Garnet knows you swing that way. And Kiki swings that way, and Sour cream and Buck are just happy to be surrounded by hot gay girls, so no I don't think they will care to know that your a carpet muncher" She said without even looking away from her book. Pearl groaned "Amethyst!" she yelled in a stern voice.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and closed her book "Okay fine, I don't have a carpet down there but you get my point" she said giving Pearl a wink.

Pearl sat next to her at her desk "You know what I mean"

Amethyst looked her in the eyes "They won't care; mean we might end up being the butt of a few jokes since we seemed to hate each other but that's about it"

Pearl looked away "True I guess that is a possibility. What about how Garnet will react?"

Amethyst's entire expression changed once Pearl said that name "She will deal with it" Amethyst said sternly. She opened up her book and began to scroll down the page to find where she had left off.

Pearl looked confused "did I make you upset?" she asked.

Amethyst didn't look at her "No, but why do you care what Garnet thinks, she broke your heart remember?!" Amethyst's tone was angry. Pearl knew something was on her mind.

"I'm just concerned because she must feel like we are hiding something from her; we have been pushing our friends away since we started dating"

"Well who cares!? Pearl seriously, Garnet shouldn't care if we are dating; she's the one who could of dated you but you weren't her type!"

Pearl was now angry "Why did you have to even bring that up?"

"Because that's **OUR** friend that broke **YOUR **heart! And now you want to at all _thirsty_ for her?"

"_Thirsty?"_

"You don't know what that's slang for do you?"

Pearl shook her head. Amethyst just rolled her eyes "I'm not even gonna explain it, we can go with them together but I swear if you start acting like a cat in heat over her I'm gonna be pissed" Amethyst snapped. Pearl looked hurt "Do you really think I would just be so hurtful and do that to you?"

Amethyst didn't respond at first. She looked over to Pearl to see that she was hurt by the very suggestion of it.

"I don't know...you were so upset when she turned you down, and you only started dating me because of...well I don't know, you say I'm not a rebound but at any point you could of told anyone we were an item" Amethyst said in quietly voice but it was visible to Pearl it was sincere.

"Your not my rebound" Pearl responded. Amethyst gave her a weak smile and then turned back to her book "Yeah, I know..."

Pearl got up and kissed her on the cheek "I'm gonna get some rest, good night"

pearl walked back to her side of the dorm. She never had this ever cross her mind before but what if Amethyst was jealous of afraid of Garnet. Amethyst has known since freshmen year that Pearl like Garnet and the literal first month of junior year she blurts out her feelings for Garnet and get's turned down. Maybe Amethyst had feeling for her too and never told her.

_**The Next Day**_

Amethyst and Pearl got ready to go out for the day. Since today was a national holiday they had no classes. So it was a perfect day to go to the arcade with their friends. Kiki and Jenny had the day off from school and the shop while Sour cream and Buck tagged along with them and Garnet wasn't baby sitting today so they could all go together.

"How do we act in front of them?" Pearl asked. Amethyst shot a glare.

"I'm gonna be myself and be a jerk to you and you can act all thirsty for Garnet"

Pearl glared "We should tell them"

"Go ahead, tell them"

Pearl looked to Amethyst and snapped "Are you going to be like this all day?" she asked. Amethyst mocked her voice _"Waaa, Are you gonna be like this day? PTTTHHHF" _she blew a raspberry to her then walked off to the arcade. Pearl growled "I'm not gonna tell them if you are acting like this Amethyst"

"Good I don't want them to know if your going to be clinging to Garnet today"

"Who even said anything about that!"

"Like you weren't gonna- oh wait shut up! shut up! They see us coming, act cool, or in your case act less boring" Amethyst said waving to Jenny and Garnet. Pearl scoffed at her comment and waved to them. Pearl then quietly remarked "We will talk about this later"

Jenny ran over to them "You guys are going to love this; get all dips to this ride and all the other stuff"

"Why?" Amethyst asked.

"Because Garnet saved Mr. Smileys life!" Jenny exclaimed. Garnet then came from behind her adjusting her sunglasses "It was not that pick of a deal, I just pushed him out of the way before a light bulb hit him"

"Like one of those large stage light bulbs?" Pearl asked.

"No, literally a tiny household light bulb; but he insists I saved his money maker" Garnet corrected.

"Money maker?" Amethyst asked.

"He says his face is his money money maker" Garnet replied. The four girls had a quick laugh before walking into the arcade.

They were greeted by the others as they went to play some games. Garnet looked over to Pearl "Wanna this?" she said pointing to the rock climbing wall. Pearl looked up to her surprise it went to the ceiling but also it was extremely wide. It did take up the entire back of the arcade. It was in interesting design and did look pretty cool. Garnet was an athlete so she would definitely be able to climb it will ease. Amethyst tagged along behind them; Mr. Smiley was right by the rock climbing station with a clip board "Remember girls this is a pretty small wall so you don't need the protective head gear or the rope, but before you play you all have to sign this waiver form okay?" he sated in a chipper voice handing the clip board to Garnet.

"Sure" Garnet replied

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other then shrugged. They wanted to go do the rock wall so signing a waiver shouldn't lead to that much trouble.

Garnet walked over to the wall; she took of her zip up sweater to reveal her red tank top. Pearl examined her. Garnet was tall, Top heavy, thick thighs and a large bottom with all that in mind she was extremely lean and beautiful. Her ebony skin, full lips and dark ethnic hair that was natural afro style. Her thoughts were cut short by Amethyst fake coughing and saying the word _"Thirsty"_

Pearl glared at her then proceeded to walk away from her and closer to Garnet. Amethyst turned away from her to go to the opposite side of the way.

Garnet had already reached the top "This is easy" Garnet stated in her normal tone; which Amethyst took as her gloating. Pearl looked up at Garnet with some concern.

"It might be easy going up but what about down?" Pearl asked. Garnet looked over her shoulder then took a leap down hitting the ground with a small thud from her feat. Pearl clapped "Wow that was impressive" she stated.

Garnet thanked her then asked "Wanna try?"

Pearl shook her head "Oh no, I'm not very found of heights"

Garnet took her hand "Don't think of how tall it is; come on I'll help you get your footing" she said escorting Pearl to the wall. Garnet pointed "Place your right hand on the red one then your left one on that yellow one; then with your left foot on the purple and your right on the blue you will off to a good start"

Pearl nodded "okay" she said in a uncertain voice; as she posited herself the way Garnet instructed; Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's back for support. Amethyst felt her face heat up as she glared at the two unaware that kiki and Jenny were looking right at her. The two sisters then turned around and whispered to each other. Jenny whispered to kiki "Okay sis, use your Gay-radar and tell me what you think of Pearl and Amethyst" Jenny asked. Kiki glared "Don't start with that again; just because I came out of the closet doesn't mean I know if everyone is gay or not" she retorted back.

Amethyst faintly heard the sound of whispering snapped back to attention. She turned to face the wall. Reluctant to try due to the fact she wouldn't get far but she knew it would be worth it to grab Pearl's attention. She took off her navy blue top to reveal her white tank top. Just like Garnet she was top heavy; but unlike Garnet Amethyst was shorter and a heavier build. She had chubby arms and a belly; she wasn't considered FAT by her friends but she was indeed the heavier and shorter one of the group. Amethyst looked over to Pearl who was still not noticing her. Garnet was guiding Pearl by placing her hand on Pearl's back so she could maneuver the rock climbing wall without the fear of falling or looking down. She wasn't that high up but from were Garnet was standing she got a good view of Pearl's butt. Amethyst growled. She began to try to climb the wall; which was not as easy as she planned. Her short legs had a hard time reaching the small rocks designed for climbing. And her stubby arms did not support her weight to lift herself up too far. She turned to look over to see that Buck and Sour Cream could see her struggling. Her face turned red. _"Great the guys just had to be here to watch me like this" _ she turned away obliviously embarrassed to be seen like this. Buck got up from his seat to help her. He held her hips "You want down or up?" he asked. Amethyst didn't respond she glanced over to Pearl who still wasn't even looking at her; she was too busy talking and laughing with Garnet. Amethyst looked over to see that Sour Cream had climbed next to her; while Buck had his arms open just in case she fell. Amethyst nodded in defeat "Yeah I should get down" she sounded disappointed in herself. Sour Cream comfortingly placed his hand that was closest to her on her back "It's cool, you tried and got farther then I did when I first tried it" Amethyst nodded she tried to retrace her steps coming down but missed a rock and fell back on to Buck. Landing in a loud thud that grabbed everyone's attention. Mr Smiley rushed over to help them up.

"Amethyst?" Mr. Smiley asked in a panicked voice "You did sign the waiver right?!"

Amethyst groaned and got up. She noticed that Pearl finally looked over and Garnet helped her down from the wall. Pearl rushed over "Amethyst are you okay?" she asked in a concern voice.

"Fine" she said quietly she looked over to see everyone staring at her. "I said I'm fine!" she snapped at everyone.

Buck pointed "Your nose is bleeding"

Amethyst wiped her nose with her arm and saw the blood.

"Cool I had a bad nose bleed like that before" Sour Cream chimed in.

Amethyst got up and ran to the bathroom Pearl then followed her. Leaving the rest of the group and Mr. Smiley confused. Then after an awkward silence Mr. Smiley asked again "She did sign the waiver right?" Jenny rolled her eyes. Kiki walked away from the group "I'll check on them" she said leaving to the bathroom. Sour Cream waited for Kiki to leave to ask Garnet. "Do you know if Amethyst is single?"

Garnet shrugged "She never mentioned anything about a boyfriend, why?"

Buck nudged Sour's arm and smirked "I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go out to the fall Harvest dance like last year except this time as..." he turned his glance away from Garnet to look at jenny who just giggled and finished what he was trying to say. "Except as more then just friends this time"

Buck then added in "They went last year as friends but he's seriously chick deprived right now; Jenny is going with her boyfriend, I'm going with my girl and Sour decided to the last second to ask someone"

Garnet adjusted her glasses "I think Amethyst might be taken by someone"

Sour Cream frowned "Who?"

Jenny then jumped in again "By Pearl! Duh! You guys didn't see how jealous she got when Garnet was helped Pearl on the rock wall?"

"Ooohh" Sour Cream and Buck said at the same time.

Garnet looked to Jenny "You got the same vibe too?" she asked. Jenny smirked "Oh yeah, but the big question is when are they gonna spill the beans?"

Garnet turned away from them "I don't think they want us to know. If they did they would tell us. I mean we could be reading this the wrong way after" Garnet calmly stated.

"They might not, I mean didn't you and Pearl have a tiny falling out this year?" Jenny asked.

"What?" Buck asked.

Garnet then turned to them again "Pearl asked me out and I turned her down; she was needless to say hurt so she was comforted for Amethyst; and now they have been inseparable"

"Oooooh" the three responded back in unison.

_**Meanwhile**_

kiki went into the ladies restroom; before she could call for the two girls she heard them talking. She went in quietly to over hear what they were saying.

Pearl had her hand on Amethyst's chin lifting it up to clean her face "Well you sure made a scene"

Amethyst growled "It was an accident" she snapped back

"You shouldn't of even tried it by yourself; you should of asked Garnet-"

"No thanks I'm not asking her after she was all over you!" Amethyst stated batting Pearl's hand away. She grabbed paper towels from the nearest dispenser and blew her nose.

"All over me! She was helping me!" Pearl snapped back

Amethyst finished blowing her nose to get rid of the excuse blood "Oh yeah she helped, you didn't even notice anything else!"

"I did for your information; but We are all friends, and if you don't want to blow our cover you better not act so-so-s-s...THIRSTY!" she yelled out

"Hey, I was not Acting thirsty! You can't even use that word you don;t know what it means!" Amethyst yelled back.

"Yes I do! I looked it up on Urban Dictionary the term means _'To eager to get something' _so HA!" she cleverly stated to Amethyst. She then finished with an insult "For example you have been acting _thirsty_ for my attention all damn day!

Amethyst stood there mouth wide open. Kiki as well but hidden from the two in as she hid into a stall.

"O-oh, oh Yeah! Well at least I- I- you! You-!"

Pearl pointed her finger in her face "See?! You have nothing on me! You were wrong to act like that and you know it!" she said. She turned her body away from Amethyst; arms crossed and her nose in the air.

Amethyst exhaled and looked down "Yeah, your right I was wrong"

Pearl then instantly regretted her actions; she turned back to Amethyst to comfort her. "Look, Amethyst I wasn't trying to upset you...I just didn't want Garnet and the others to feel like something has changed"

Amethyst looked at her and took her hand "Things have changed; we can wimp out and keep lying to them or we can get caught and look like assholes" Amethyst said in a slightly sincere voice. But this made Jenny hold in a laugh _"Typical Amethyst" _she thought to herself.

Pearl looked her in the eyes and then kissed her lightly. "Your right...well...let's do it"

Amethyst smiled and kissed her back "Good"

Jenny decided to leave the shall and face the two as she chimed in "Good" she softly said while smiling.

Both girls turned away in horror "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" they yelled.

Kiki jumped at bit "What?" she asked.

"How long have you been here!?" Pearl squeaked.

"The whole time" Kiki responded; now regretting her actions.

"Dude we could have been doing each other; you could of knocked!" Amethyst stated; not fully listening to herself.

Pearl faced palmed as kiki responded "This is a public bathroom"

Amethyst just looked over to Pearl as if hoping for an answer "Oh..." she replied.

Kiki then cleared her throat to speak "Listen I know it's hard coming out, even though my family and friends know it can still be hard; but I promise you guys we all still love you two"

Pearl clasped her hands together "Oh kiki, thank you for being so reassuring; don't you agree Amethyst?"

Amethyst shrugged "Yeah, thanks"

Pearl punched her arm "Amethyst" she said in a warning tone.

Amethyst just shrugged "What? She gets us by now to know I'm not mushy and sensitive right Kiki?" she asked.

Kiki giggled. "Yeah I get you two by now; but who knew Amethyst would be the jealous type" she teased as she laughed some more. Pearl covered her mouth and giggled a bit to.

Amethyst got defensive "I am not the jealous type!"

Pearl smirked "Sure your not" she said in sarcastic voice. Amethyst then punched her in the arm to get her to stop.

Kiki then cleared her throat. "So do you guys want to tell everyone now or wait?"

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other then Amethyst spoke first "We should wait another day or so" she insisted.

Pearl looked at her in shock "Why should we wait?"

Amethyst just looked to kiki then back to Pearl "Today would just be too awkward so let's give it another day...okay Babe?"

Kiki shrugged "Hey, whatever makes you comfortable; Me and my sis are heading out now so I'll catch up with you two later" she said was she waved good bye and left the bathroom.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other "Why wait?" Pearl asked; now that they were alone again she might have a better chance of getting a better answer. Amethyst looked up to her and huffed "The truth is because I made myself look like an Ass! And if we tell them now I will just get teased" she said crossing her arms.

Pearl proceeded to walk to the door "You tease and crack jokes all the time, your saying now you can't take it being blown back at you" Pearl stated before leaving the bathroom.

Amethyst looked worried but she played it off like she didn't care.

_**Back At the Dorm**_

Pearl looked over to Amethyst; they haven't talked much since they got back from the arcade. She knew it might be for two reasons. One being that kiki knows they are together and the other being that she told Amethyst that she could dish out teases and jokes but couldn't receive them well herself. She knew it was mostly an ego crush; but if her and Amethyst were going to be a couple they better try and get to know each other better.

"Amethyst?" Pearl asked,

Amethyst turned her attention to her "Yeah Pearl?"

"Are you upset?" she asked as she sat next to Amethyst on couch.

Amethyst shut off the TV "No Pearl, I should be asking the same thing, I mean aren't you mad at me from earlier?"

Pearl shook her head "No, I can't be mad at that; I know it must of bothered you to see me acting like that with Garnet"

"Yeah but it was only because you were trying not to blow our cover"

Pearl snuggled up to her "Yeah, but I should be a bit more sensitive"

Amethyst then froze as she sharply responded "I'm _**NOT**_ sensitive"

Pearl chuckled as she got on top of Amethyst; her body now hovered over her beautiful _latina _lover. She moved some hair away from her face and neck exposing her ear. Amethyst squirmed in anticipation. Looking forward to work what might happen next. Pearl smirked and turned red. Her fantasy of her controlling Amethyst was coming true. She looked down at her girlfriend; still beat red. She tried to keep control as she leaned down to kiss her neck. Lightly suckling as she kissed around her neck. She knew it tickled Amethyst a bit but she also knew she loved it too much to ask her to stop. She then nipped at her earlobe. She knew that would drive Amethyst wild. She allowed her body to collapse on her and she grinned her hips against her. Amethyst then quickly placed her hands on Pearl's butt. In a situation like this she knew she wouldn't be scolded. Pearl now placed her hands on Amethyst's waist as her kisses trialed down to the top of her tank top. Pearl was hesitant to go further. Her mind screamed for her to push further but she couldn't bring herself to go farther. It would be a different situation if Amethyst was taking the lead because she felt that she wouldn't mess up in that sense.

Amethyst groaned "Please no more teasing" she whined. Her pleading eyes looked to Pearl as if she needed more. Pearl wasn't sure if it was possible to turn any redder but she did. She was the one in charge. She was the one who was going to make the next move; she then proceeded to kiss her collar bone again until she reached Amethyst's tank top. She remover her hands from Amethyst waist and then moved them up to lift her tank top over her head now leaving Amethyst in a black bra and black jeans. Now using the top to practically cuff Amethyst's hands as she arched her back a bit. Pearl then cupped her breast and began to grope them through the fabric of the bra. Amethyst moaned. Pearl then kissed in between her breast. She stopped for a bit to listen to her heart beat.

She quietly asked "Amethyst why is your heart beating so fast?"

Amethyst snapped out of her daze and blushed a bit "I-it's not really, just keep going" As desperate as Pearl was to tease her she chose not to just yet. Making her moan and beg for more as enough to give her all the material she could us against Amethyst for a later time. She then used her hands to snake under the fabric now feeling and touching apart of Amethyst she never thought she would ever do. Amethyst let out a pleasurable scream which Pearl silenced with her mouth. She kissed her passionately Completely unaware that someone was knocking on the door.

_**Outside the Door**_

Rose and Garnet were knocking on the door.

"You sure they are home?" Rose asked.

Garnet nodded "They are; but they might be either arguing with each other again. Rose cupped her ear to the door and heard the soft signing and moans and what also to her knowledge sounded like kissing. She immediately moved her head away from the door and turned a slight shade of pink "Oh dear...well I believe they certainly aren't fighting"

Garnet looked at her with shock "w-hat did you hear?"

Rose pointed to the door "Hear for yourself" she giggled.

Garnet back away "No-no I can't they are my friends; I can't easy drop on them"

Rose playfully nudged her "Oh Garnet we aren't going to stand here and ease drop" Rose stated before reaching into her purse and pulling out a debit card. "We are going to invite ourselves in for a nice cup of tea and talk to them about their new and improved relationship" she said with a wicked grin as she started to slip the card in between the door and the lock. Garnet took her glasses off in shock that this is what Rose was doing. She used her Debit card to open the front door slightly. As she opened the door quietly she then then flung it out and shouted.

"Surprise you two!"

The two girls on the couch were now both half naked attempted to cover themselves up as they screamed.

Rose chuckled "Glad to see you two getting along; but jokes aside for now we all need to have a nice long loving talk okay?" she said tilting her head to the right.

Amethyst grabbed the nearest blanket to cover Pearl; who was now only in her t-shirt and underwear. Amethyst attempted to adjust her tank top despite the fact everyone had just seen her in her bra.

Garnet stepped in awkwardly. Unsure of what to say to her embarrassed friends and their very straight forward mentor. The only thing that came to mind was stating"For the record I did try to stop her..."


	6. Rose knows

Amethyst and Pearl sat next to each other on the couch. Needless to say embarrassed and uncomfortable about what had just taken place. Amethyst had her top back on and crossed her arms avoiding the glance of everyone else while Pearl was hyperventilating in a paper bag. This would be more comical to Amethyst if it wasn't effecting to Pearl to the point of her having a panic attack. Rose and garnet had just pulled up their desk chairs closer to the couch.

Rose began the conversion "Well girls, this is exciting. Not only has your friendship for one another improved but also it has sprung a whole new one!" she stated while clapping her hands together. She was ore enthused by the whole ordeal then they were.

Garnet just looked over to amethyst "I'm not here to pry more then I should but can I ask why you two didn't tell us you were an item?"

amethyst still looked away angry at them. She answered them but didn't give eye contact "We're figuring this whole relationship thing as we go along; and we didn't want to make anyone feel weird around us; does it bother you that her and I are-"

Garnet cut her sentence off "No it doesn't but we have been friends since the beginning of school. At the very leased you could of hinted to me that something was going on"

Pearl breathing had calmed down a bit but she still wasn't ready to talk yet.

Rose then chimed back in "Sounds tough, sounds like you really needed to talk to friends on-"

Amethyst cut her off "We would of told but Pearl was being a pussy!" she snapped pointing at Pearl. Pearl immediately stopped breathing the paper bag and glared at Amethyst.

"We were going to tell them today! Until you screwed it up with your jealous fit!"

"It was not a jealous fit! It was!-"

Rose then stepped in "Girls! We aren't here to trigger a argument between you to! We just wanted to know the truth! Your friends have been worried that you two have seemed distant from everyone and no one was sure what was going on!"

Amethyst turned to Pearl and then back to Rose "What did you guys think?"

Garnet chose to answer "We figured you guys were dating, but I didn't or at least Jenny and the others didn't want to ask in the case of offending or embarrassing you to"

Pearl then asked "You guys had a feeling?"

Rose chuckled "I always knew there was a sexual tension between you two"

Garnet then added in "I figured out after you left marks on Amethyst's neck; and the way you two look at each other that..."

She stopped herself when she saw the two girls turn red.

Rose laughed again then sat in between the two red faced girls "Awww, you two don't be like that! This is a happy day!" she said hugging them both at once "A new found friendship with love, Nothing can be better!"

Amethyst and Pearl were not happy about being discovered but at this point nothing could be done about it now. Garnet seemed to be taking it better then the other two; she didn't seem to care much about them dating. She didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so she decided to come to her friends aid while Rose was asking all these private questions.

"Rose we're making them uncomfortable we should let them have some privacy"

Rose then jumped up from the couch grabbing Amethyst's arm "Sounds good Garnet; you can talk to Pearl in Private and I'll take Amethyst" she said dragging Amethyst out of the dorm.

Pearl and Garnet could hear Rose say "Come on I owe you a Donut!"

Amethyst replied "You owe my more then Donuts!"

Garnet chuckled a bit then focused her attention on Pearl who was now hugging her knees close to her and looking away from her. Garnet then sat next to the couch and asked "Are you okay?"

Pearl then finally turned to her and asked "How would you feel being caught in a private moment by your friend and former coach?"

Garnet shrugged "Embarrassed?"

Pearl turned away again and sharply replied "Exactly! Not to mention the fact that our secret wasn't completely a a secret!"

Garnet was confused "What do you mean?"

Pearl looked at her "Rose said she had a feeling, you have a feeling! Didn't you?"

Garnet scooted say from here a bit; she had a feeling that Pearl was angry "Amethyst is good to you isn't she?"

Pearl stopped and thought about for a second "Well...yeah she is. She was the first to find out I was bisexual and didn't tease me for it, she was the first to know I liked you and never once said anything bad to you about it... since we have been dating she has been sweat, caring, she listens more then before and I really enjoy her company..." Pearl looked away from Garnet a bit hoping to hear a response.

"Good" Garnet replied.

"good?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy to know you care for her and your not using her as a rebound"

Pearl became offended "Rebound?! I would never do that to someone!"

Garnet placed her hands on her shoulder "I didn't say you would, I understand you not wanting to tell anyone...no one can force you to share your private life" she removed her hand from Pearl's shoulder and got up to walk to the door.

Before leaving she turned to Pearl and said "I'm happy you found someone who can be good to you"

Leaving Pearl alone and confused _"She's happy for me, she isn't mad at me for keeping a secret? What is going on with today" _

_**Meanwhile**_

Rose had taken Amethyst to the bid donut for a croissant and a soda.

"So tell me all about the magical love story" Rose teased.

Amethyst glared at her and took a sip of her soda "It's not magical; it just a weird thing"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I am mean Pearl is queen of the dorks and freakin mayor of all things boring! But something weird about her is that isn't all that lame when we are around each other; she's fun to pick on, she's smart as hell, I can count on her for a lot! and to top if off she's really pretty!" Amethyst stopped herself and turned to Rose who had a grin on her face. Amethyst blushed and started to chug down her soda. _"Why do I keep on embarrassing myself?" _she thought to herself. Rose teasingly nudged her.

"She sure puts your heart in a flutter doesn't she?" Rose said while giggling.

"It-it's just a college fling...we are friends and now we do a little more now that we are dating..."

Rose cooed "Oooh like what?"

Amethyst tuned a darker shade of red "Rose!" she snapped. Amethyst was not going to give details on their make out sessions and miscellaneous other things they do in the comfort of their own dorm.

Rose laughed "Oh I'm just teasing! Wow your quite the blushing type Amy"

Amethyst groaned "Rose" she whined.

Rose stopped laughing and hugged her "Okay I'll stop teasing, but don't treat this relationship like some fling, your heart is guiding you to something more then you'll understand"

Amethyst gave her a confused look "I'm not gonna marry her Rose"

Rose smirked "You never know, but you'll never learn about true love until you give your full heart to someone" she said patting Amethyst on the head. "Well I should get going, later Amethyst" she said waving good bye to the college student.

Amethyst walked back to the dorm. Once she got back she saw Pearl sitting at her desk writing in the notebook.

"Pearl wheres Garnet?" she asked.

Pearl looked up "She left"

"Did you her blessings?" Amethyst said in a teasing tone.

Pearl smiled a bit "She's happy for us, I think she thought I was using you as a rebound though"

Amethyst sat next to her at her desk "Makes sense, you do seem like a total heart breaker"

Pearl glared "And what does that make you?"

"The best girlfriend a girl could ask for" she sound with pride.

Pearl scoffed "Oh well aren't I the lucky one"she said in a sarcastic tone. Amethyst smiled as she closed her notebook and turned Pearl's spinning chair around _"Yes you are"_ she said in a seductive voice. Pearl smirked and turned a light shade of pink.

"Are you going to show me how lucky I am?" Pearl asked getting up from her seat and making her way over to the couch. Amethyst smirked and followed her.

"Yeah, I'll show how lucky you are"

Pearl started to turn a darker shade of red as she laid on the couch "And how are you going to do that?"

Amethyst hovered over her and kissed her lips lightly. "You know I'm not great with my words; Even though you deserve some heart warmer mushy pillow talk I'm better with my actions" she said with a wink then proceeded to put hands under Pearl's top. "Only if you let me though; I wont do anything you don't want" Pearl paused for a moment to let it all sink in. Was Amethyst's really implying what she thought she way? After everything that happened tonight was Amethyst really going to be sexual with her? Her mouth felt dry and her face felt like it was on fire at the very thought of what could happen next; but despite everything she desperately wanted to know what Amethyst was going to do to her. She nodded "As much I want to Amethyst...what if someone walks in again?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst chuckled "Don't worry about that, know that Rose and Garnet know, I doubt anyone else will come by to cock block, and besides I locked the the top and bottom lock to the door so no one can get in while we_ get down"_

Pearl giggled "Sounds like a fool proof plan but tonight I actually want you to use your words and I want to talk to you"

Amethyst gave her a nervous smile and got off her "Sure...but my idea was better" Amethyst said. Pearl cleared her throat. "Well I know when I told you I cared for you in that way and when I kissed you on the cheek I told you that I...found out that I like you in that way. But you never explained yourself on why you like me, and I never did ask you...that day I was crying and you asked to kiss me...why did you really?"

Amethyst shifted a bit away from her "C'mon P...I thought we were done with awkward confessional stuff tonight; didn't Rose make it awkward enough?" she joked.

Pearl frowned "I just want to know why like me; and I don't want a smug answer either"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head "I think your cool, I mean not really cool, but like uh..." she trailed off hoping Pearl would let her get out of this.

Pearl singed "your really bad at this aren't you?"

Amethyst gave her an embarrassed smile "I told you that"

Pearl smiled "Well how about you write down your feeling then"

Amethyst nodded "Deal, but now can we please!" she said while gesturing to Pearl that she wanted to kiss.

Pearl then leaned over to kiss her "We need to find more things to do with each other then just kiss" Pearl stated. Amethyst's eyes grew wide as she smirked. Pearl then playfully flicked her in the forehead "Not that either perv"

Amethyst's laughed. "Alright then; one mushy love letter coming up after I finish my homework and get ready for the weekend"

Pearl nodded "Good you have your statistics test Monday so study hard for it okay?"

Amethyst gave her a thumbs up as she walked over to her desk.

Pearl signed and continued to lay on the couch as she stared up at the wall

_We are together...Everyone knows...what's next?_


	7. Pearl's out of the closet

Saturday morning and Pearl was left all alone. Pearl had left late Friday night to go see her mom; which was a four hour bus ride to the next State over and it was just to see her for the weekend and she wasn't going to be back until Monday afternoon. Amethyst looked over to the clock and saw it was almost noon. She didn't have the will power to get up and do anything. Usually Pearl would of asked if they could go out to eat or at least for a walk around the track. Amethyst closed her eyes and thought of how weird it was to not have her around. She rolled over on to her stomach and hugged her pillow close to her.

_I wish my dork of a girlfriend was here right now...we could be spooning each other... or screwing each other...she really is cool though. It's nice to be around her. The way she squawks at me...the way she dresses like a cross between a Japanese school girl and nerdy lesbian... her perfume, her short strawberry blonde hair that's all prim and proper, her prudish attitude. The way she blushes over everything... Damn she's a nerd...but I can't get this dork out of my head..._

Amethyst kept tossing and turning in her bed. The thought of Pearl still running through her mind.

_Usually when she is gone I'm happy because I can walk around in my underwear without being scolded. _

Amethyst decided it was time to get up and make her way to her desk. She knew she should study for her test for Monday.

_Heh...love note...who gives their girlfriend a homework assignment on the weekend...Like how dumb is that? She wants me to write down my feels...I wonder how mad she would get if I wrote something like "Dear Pearl, You have a nice ass...the end" _

Amethyst snorted a bit; she knew Pearl would be bad at just that. She started to spin around in her chair and thought about it.

_I like her a lot...I mean at first I thought she was some dumb snobby white girl...But the more I got to mess with her I realized she was fun...We don't always fight...We have our moments where we get along...I mean I was the first to know she was a lesbo...Then She always came to me to talk about Garnet...But I started to have some attraction to her last year; it was just something about her voice, her face and other junk that makes me like her...why the Hell do I like her? Uhhhhh...why can't I think of something good to write...why can't I be extra heartfelt and gay like Pearl!?_

_**Meanwhile Back with Pearl**_

As much as she was happy to spend time with her mom, she was slightly missing Amethyst. Her usual routine with her mom was always the same. And now after not being around it for so long it was kinda boring. The first thing the did was go to the same Synagogue that she used to go to when she was younger. She heard the women gossip about how much their children were great and their husbands were getting ready to take them to some fancy restaurant or take to buy expensive stuff.

_If Amethyst were right here she would call them all snobs...come to think of it...Oh wow! They really are all snobs! I mean this is no time or place to Gossip! This is Temple for crying out loud!_

Pearl's train of thought was broken as her mother touched her face "Pearl dear why are you breaking out?"

"Huh?" Pearl asked. Her face wasn't broken out. She only had one small pimple on the left side jaw bone. It wasn't big or noticeable. But her very opinionated mother had to call it out.

"Pearl don't eat that terrible junky food at your dorm; you want to stay slim and beautiful right?" her mother asked.

Pearl rolled her eyes "Yes mother"

Pearl's mom smiled "Good, now let's get going your father has a surprise for you"

Pearl looked surprised; her parents have been divorced for years and for them to even talk to one another is a big deal.

"Are you and dad-"

Pearl's mother stopped her in mid sentence "No your father and I are not together again; he's off with another woman again; and just my luck he decided to bring you a surprise again just to try to win you over so you can agree to go to France with him"

Her mother stated. Her mother was bitter over the divorce; Pearl's father had left her for another woman. They divorced while Pearl was still in middle school and with having too very wealthy and angry Jewish lawyers for parents; needless to say it's tough. One is always trying to out do the other. Pearl got scholarship for all four years of school. Both parents send her money; both surprise her with the most outrageously unneeded things; every few months one of them out does the other and buys her a new cell phone; clothes, Laptop, or anything she wants really.

When they finally got into the drive way of her mother's house she heard he mumble under her breathe "That bastard"

Pearl then looked over to see her dad in next to his cat and leaning on another car she has never seen before.

Pearl stepped out of the car "Daddy?" she questioned before giving him a hug. He kissed her forehead "Pearly my baby girl! You will not believe what I got you!" he said stepping away from the car and handed her the keys "daddy?" she asked again. He smiled at her "Your twenty one now baby; you've always done what we asked you to do and we as your parents couldn't be prouder so I decided to get you your own car!" he exclaimed before giving her another hug and kiss. Pearl's mother glared at him.

"Do you think to even ask me about this? What if I was going to get her a car; Mark?" she stated.

Her father gave her a smug look "Nothing to talk about Sarah; this is the better car for my daughter"

"Our daughter"

Pearl went in between them "Mom and dad please don't fight" she asked. The two parents stopped and looked at her. Her mother looked at her and signed.

"Sorry honey" she said to Pearl

Her father looked to his ex wife and then back to Pearl. Pearl cleared her throat

"I'm kinda glad to have you both here because there is something I want to tell you"

_**Back At School with Amethyst**_

"FINALLY" she exclaimed as she looked over her paper."I've written the sappiest, mushiest, gayest love letter to her; she's gonna love it! Aahhh Yeah! I'm gonna get laid!" she said to herself. She smiled as she walked over to her mini ridge and grabbed a soda; just as soon as she did she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Garnet"

_Oh this is awkward_ "Hold on a sec" she said as she ran to the door; she closed the fridge leaving her letter to Pearl in it.

She opened the door "Yo Garnet"

Garnet waved "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Pearl's with her mom today"

"Oh well then do you wanna go to gym with me?"

Amethyst shrugged "Sure" she said grabbing her sweatshirt and leaving the dorm.

_**Back with Pearl**_

"Gay?!" Pearl's mother snapped. Pearl jumped a bit by her reaction. Her heart started to pound in her chest and her eyes began to water.

"Mark!? Are you hearing this?" she snapped at Pearl's dad.

He nodded and placed his hands on Pearl's shoulders "It's a faze Sarah, don't make her feel worse then she already does" he said trying to come to Pearl's defense but it still sounding to her like he was putting her down; as if her sexuality was a disease.

Pearl began to cry softly. _This was a terrible idea; what was I thinking?_

Her father stepped in again "Leave her alone Sarah; let her do what she wants; what? Would you rather her date a black guy instead? Or be pregnant by one of those Beach City ghetto kids"

Her mother got up and walked the two of them to the front door "Easy for you to say Mark you were never there for her when she was young! Now she went off to school to be just like your sister!"

"Leave Martha out of this! Just because she has a life partner doesn't make her less of a person!"

Pearl's mother escorted them to the front yard with Pearl's bag in hand as she hands them to her father.

"Pearl! You are not gay! If you want to pretend to be something your not then that's fine by me just don't ask for my help with anything while you're being an abomination against God! And don't think of coming down for Thanks giving and Chanukah; the last thing I need is another aunt Martha around the family!" she said as she slammed the door in their faces. Pearl immediately began to cry her eyes out. Her father comforted her.

"Honey it's going to be okay"

_**Back With Amethyst**_

Garnet and Amethyst were jogging on the treadmills together; both at the same pace they started talking.

"How were you two after Rose and I left?" Garnet asked

Amethyst panted a bit as she stated "We talked"

"About?" Garnet asked.

"Why we like each other"

"Oh?"

Amethyst looked down before responding "It's hard to say without sounding lame" Amethyst turned her treadmill off "I wrote it all down; she practically assigned me homework while she is away"

"Does her family know that she is...you know?"

"Gay? Doubt it her parents are total snobs. Her dad is french-American and her mom is Jewish...not saying anything bad about either but they think just because Pearl goes to school in Beach City that she's gonna get mugged by the poor uncultured residents"

"Why?"

"Pearl's from some up tight small town remember? When she got the full paid scholarship to come here her parents didn't like the idea of it"

"But this school has the major that she wanted to go into"

"Her parents are both Lawyers; they wanted her to go to Law school"

"Oh I see"

"Plus they're Racist"

"What?"

"yeah! Why do you think they never come down here? They call this a_ Ghetto city; _and they assumed just because I'm Spanish I'm automatically Mexican"

Garnet tried not to laugh. She was about to turn to Amethyst and ask her something but stopped when she saw a look of horror on her face.

"Amethyst what's wrong"

"I lost it"

"What?"

"My note to Pearl"

Amethyst then zoomed over to the gym locker room. "Shit! Did I drop it in here"

Garnet followed her "Calm down you can just write another one"

Amethyst looked up at her "Garnet! I worked really hard on that! And plus what if someone reads it!"

Garnet smirked "You know it's not usually like you to get up in a tizzy over someone like this; maybe Pearl is rubbing off on you?" she teased.

Amethyst scowled at her "Oh yeah ha ha! Garnet come back to the dorm with me I might of dropped it there" she said storming off.

Garnet smirked at this she thought to herself that they are a cute couple.

_**Back with Pearl **_

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she drove with her dad in her new car. He wasn't thrilled at the thought of his only daughter being with a girl but he hopes it is just a faze that she could look back on in a few years and laugh about it.

"Pearl? Honey don't you like the way it drives? It has a built in GPS and also a camera in the back for when you back out of a parking spot"

Pearl gave him a weak smile "It's great dad"

He put him hand on her shoulder "Don't let your mother get to you; so what if she cuts you off. You still have me and no matter what"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No honey, your going through a faze that a lot of woman go through when they are young; like my sister...except she really did end up marring a woman. But non the less my dear it's going to be okay"

Pearl rolled her eyes. Her father didn't get her the way she thought he did,

"you think it's just a faze?"

"Yes of course; you have been sheltered and now you are rebelling. It could have been worse, you could of dropped out of school or did drugs"

"Dad, being gay isn't a disease"

"Yeah it is, once you have break away from what's her name; you will be running into the arms of a Doctor or Lawyer for a husband...Hell I'd even settle if you married a man with a low paying job like a teacher or a welder"

Pearl groaned; he doesn't get it at all. But at least she doesn't have to worry about him disowning her. Unlike her mother who she was pretty sure uninvited her to thanksgiving.

"Dad what's your plans for the up coming holiday?"

"Me and Holly are going to Maine to visit her family, I'd bring you along but we are going to be out in Maine for about a month before we head back to France "

Pearl then frowned "Oh..." _Looks like I'm alone for Thanksgiving and Chanukah _

_**Back With Amethyst **_

Amethyst walked into the dorm and started looking on the floor by the couch and by her desk. Garnet was trying not to laugh at this. Amethyst looked at her "If you see four papers folded down the middle then that's it; just don't read it" Amethyst said as she checked the bathroom. Garnet walked over to the fridge to grab herself a drink. She would usually ask first but Amethyst always told her _best friends don't need to use manners. _After opening the min fridge she noticed right by a six back of soda; there were her notes. Four sheets of white regular note book paper folded down the middle. It would be the right thing to do if she told Amethyst to stop looking but she did want to have a bit of fun wit her. It was only fair after Pearl and her didn't tell her about them dating and also for lying to her early this year after what happened when she turned down Pearl.

"Amethyst what's the big deal again?" she asked hiding the papers behind her back.

Amethyst came from the other side of the dorm and groaned "The big deal is Pearl's gonna be pissed if she thinks I didn't do it! She wants me to be all mushy and crap!"

Garnet sat down on the couch while still hiding the papers from Amethyst.

"What's so hard about that?"

Amethyst sat down next to her and gave her a look of disbelief "Seriously Garnet? I'm Amethyst! Amethyst Maria Lopez! A.K.A the queen of the bad ass's and all around awesome gal! I'm not one to be sappy!"

Garnet adjusted her glasses and grinned "Sounds like your all talk and no action"

Amethyst glared at her "I am not, I'm just not good with my words"

"okay then your just shy"

"I'm not shy"

"Then your a wuss"

Amethyst's eyed widen as she threw a pillow to Garnet's face "Shut up G, I'm not a wuss!"

Garnet started to laugh a bit; watching her usually sarcastic and vulgar friend being completely off kilter was funny.

"How did you guys end up together?" Garnet asked.

Amethyst signed and fell on to her back on the couch "When she was crying over you...I asked her if she wanted to kiss"

"Well that's an odd time to ask-"

"It was for a confidence boast! It was supposed to be a tiny kiss but I guess something took over the both of us and we went into a full on make out session"

Garnet shifted a bit uncomfortably by that distraction "Did you develop feelings for her then"

Amethyst turned to her side; facing away from Garnet "I liked her sorta before that...It's weird. When we aren't trying to kill each other we do get along pretty well, and I just grew more found of her I guess...the kiss helped us get closer but it was her who asked if we could be a couple"

"You never thought to ask her yourself?"

"No! That's like a suicide mission! I mean going up to her and getting rejected would blow! I live with her! When you broke her heart at least you know you didn't have to deal with her unless you wanted to!"

Garnet signed "Amethyst I'm straight"

"So I was I- wait what?" she said sitting up.

"Did you just assumed I was gay?"

"You play basketball and Tennis! You never have dudes around you! And you have a poster of Sue Sylvester from Glee in your room!"

"Amethyst! I assure you I'm straight! And my Poster of Jane Lynch is because she is one of my favorite actors and she reminds me of a coach I had back in high school!"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously "Well...looks like what coach says is right...ya learn something new everyday" she said with a shrug.

Garnet rolled her eyes "I assumed you were heterosexual too, since you had a boyfriend before you came to live on campus"

Amethyst lied back down on the couch "I did and I was in a relationship for like two years before I came here...Him and I broke up and it wasn't until I started room mating with Pearl is when I took a notice in chicks so I think I'm just Bi or only gay for her because I really don't find myself attracted to anyone other girl then her...uhhhh that was also something I wrote in my note too"

Garnet smirked "You know I think you and her are a good couple"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously; and I'm sure Pearl will love this" she said pulling out the notes. Amethyst's face froze when she saw them.

"Did you read them?"

Garnet smirked and nodded as she watched Amethyst's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

_**Back with Pearl **_

She was now driving home by herself in her new car; it was very thoughtful of her dad to buy her a car. This will make traveling easier when she needs to leave campus. Her mother still has not returned any of her text messages and her dad is more considerate to her feelings but doesn't really have room or time for her. Since she has no where to go for thanksgiving she might as well make the most of it. Beggars can't be choosers at this point. Her father still loves her but he has never been someone to rely on. Ever since Pearl was young he was always out doing his own thing. Cheating and spending his money was something her mother told her he was best at.

She signed to herself driving alone wasn't so bad. Even with it being dark out the car drove nicely at to her it felt safe. She couldn't wait to show Amethyst. She then paused to herself.

_Amethyst_

Where her feeling for her wrong? The way she felt about her; why did she look at her differently now? With her she feels safe, she has fun, she has conversation, and she even lusts for her. Are these feelings wrong? Maybe Amethyst only lusts for her? Never has Amethyst acted extremely affectionate. So maybe Amethyst didn't feel the way she did about her.

_ Something about that wild child draws me to her I just can't explain it. She has an exotic beauty to her; being a full figured kinda women...no...full figure doesn't fit, she is curvy but very attractive and She has light tan skin. Flawless completion. Brown eyes; long eye lashes, thick beautiful black hair except for that purple streak on the left side of her head and I can't forget about her full lips. And not mention the rest of her curvy body. She was indeed top heavy and had thick hips and a round bum._

Pearl blushed when she realized how dirty her thoughts of her were. She exhaled loudly and looked ahead of her to see that she was only one exit away from campus. All she had to do was park her new car in the student parking lot and she was ready to surprise Amethyst. But also she was worried to see her to. After asking her to basically write her a love letter; she knew Amethyst probably didn't even start it or was just going to say _"Feelings are lame"_ or something along those lines.

When she finally got to the campus she found a parking spot far off from the others cars. She got out and left her bags in the car. She was going to ask Amethyst to help her bring them up later anyways. But first she just needed a hug, her less then 48 hour trip had her emotionally exhausted. As she slowly opened the door to their shared dorm she saw something she never imagined to see.

Garnet was sitting on top of Amethyst holding her into a head lock with one arms and her other on was holding up some papers. She was surprised to say the least as Garnet never was one to tease. Amethyst was struggling to break away from her grip as she then chomped down on Garnets arm.

Garnet ignored the pain as she began to taunt Amethyst "Pearl is certainly going to to-" she glanced up at Pearl who was standing in the door way.

"Pearl!?"

Amethyst then looked up and gasped "Pearl!?"

the two broke away from each other and Pearl smiled a bit. Amethyst ran up to hug her in front of Garnet; who didn't seem to care as she walked over to the fridge to take a soda.

Amethyst then quickly kissed Pearl's lips causing them both to blush a bit as Garnet was still on the other side of the room "What are you doing back so early babe?"

_Babe? That's new and I don't really like it_

"It's a long story; but what were you to just doing?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst then look over to Garnet nervously. Garnet grinned as she playfully responded "playing keep away with miss love struck over here"

With her face now beat red Amethyst turned to flick Garnet off causing Pearl to gasped lightly

"Amethyst!" she scolded

Amethyst turned around "She's making fun of me"

Garnet walked over to them and handed Pearl the mess of papers. Amethyst looked up to Garnet and glared.

"Only teasing; well I'll let you two be alone; I'm sure you two want your alone time" Garnet said leaving the dorm. Pearl then looked over to the papers Garnet handed her. Amethyst gave her an embarrassed smile and tried to make a joke to ease the awkward tension she felt "Well...do I get extra credit for handing in my homework early?" she asked with a nervous laugh. Pearl gave her a warm smile and hugged her "I'm surprised you did it" she said "I can't get you to do your homework but you did this?"

Amethyst snuggled up to her and kiss her shoulder "I had more motivation"

Pearl smirked "Future career doesn't motivate you enough to do homework but a relationship can?"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck "It's different"

Pearl smiled "To be honest Amethyst I didn't even think about this all day"

Amethyst then pulled away "You dick! Seriously you would not believe the day I had"

Pearl crossed her arms "Oh really? Do tell me about your hard and painful day?"

Amethyst sat up and began to use her fingers to count down her day with.

"One; you weren't around all day so that sucked, Two; I had to work out, Three I worked really hard one your little homework assignment you gave me and then I lost it for half the day; and Five Garnet found it for me and read it! So yeah...that's what happens to me if your not here for a day"

She finished as she sat down next to Pearl again; who was smiling at her "Sounds like a rough day" Pearl said. Amethyst nodded "I guess it could have been worse; Garnet now knows what I sap I am when it comes to you but I guess that's not so bad; anyways how was yours?"

Pearl signed and looked away a bit sadden by the thought of what she was going to say next "I told my mother I was in a relationship and she didn't take it well"

Amethyst frowned and took Pearl's hands into her own in an effort to comfort her "What did she say?" Amethyst asked. Pearl's lips quivered a bit "She basically cut me off from her life until I go back to _normal_ she says"

Pearl then shifted her body away from Amethyst and she then crossed her arms as a sign of discomfort "But I've always been like this...I never looked a guys the way I looked at girls, I knew going to school in the city would allow me to be a bit more free"

"I'm sorry Pearl" Amethyst said not knowing what else to say.

Pearl looked over to her "It's not your fault my mother is just very old fashion...my father thinks this is just a faze but he isn't shutting me out, but he already made plans for the holidays coming up so I'm on my own here"

Amethyst then loudly exclaimed "No your not! Just come with me for thanksgiving and stuff; Hell I'll even learn how to celebrate Chanukah so you don't feel left out" Amethyst was doing her best to try to keep her in high spirits.

Pearl looked over "I can't intrude on you and your family like that and besides what if your mother and father disapprove?"

Amethyst sat up and put her hands on her hips "Pearl my dad is gay"

Pearl looked surprised "What?"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head "I thought I told you that? Well anyways my biological dad is gay and he married a man who had custody of his son after his marriage ended as well; so it's basically me, my gay dad, his gay husband and his straight son, who is my older brother"

Pearl then asked "So what happened to your mom?"

Amethyst shrugged "She was my dads stage wife basically...they didn't marry for love just money, she knew he was gay and once she had me she was done. She got what she wanted he got what he wanted"

"What was it that he wanted?"

Amethyst smiled "a kid, he's a family man"

Pearl smiled; it was a bit of a sad story but loving as well "What about your mom?"

Amethyst blew some of the hair out of her face "She can kiss my ass...I haven't seen her since she left dad; but I can't complain I have a good life and you'll like them when you meet them"

Pearl hugged her and then realized she still had the papers in her hand "So what did you end up writing, let me guess your typical uncouth language?"

Amethyst moved away from her in embarrassment; dreading what was going to happen next as Pearl began to skim over the crinkled papers reading what Amethyst had scribbled down.

Amethyst cleared her throat "I wasn't expecting you home until Monday so I didn't proof read or spell check anything...plus I thought I lost them for half the day so...yeah"

Pearl smirked as she rad over Amethyst poor handwriting and cluster mess of thoughts until she came across to what looked to be Amethyst's terrible attempt to be romantic. She peered over to see Amethyst looking uncomfortable.

Pearl then tried to hold in a laugh _She is not good at this, she can be really sweat and romantic when it comes to her actions towards me but not when it comes to actually using her words she isn't_

Pearl then laugh unknowing as she was looking down at the paper. Amethyst then kicked her off the couch "JERK!" she yelled as she crossed her arms and bean to pout

Pearl couldn't stop herself from giggling at her actions as she jumped back on the couch and tried to hug Amethyst.

"Get lost! I don't wanna hug you" Amethyst stated in an annoyed voice. Pearl still proceeded to try and hold her as she playfully began to shower Amethyst's with kisses. Amethyst did her best to act upset but couldn't help but smile from all the extra affection. She then grabbed Pearl by the sides of her stomach and pinned her down on her back as Amethyst laid on top of her Pearl then reached her her arms out to pull Amethyst into a kiss. She ran her fingers though Amethyst's thick dark hair as forced her tongue through to get inside Amethyst's mouth. That her partner minded, it felt good when she tried to be forceful; Pearl wasn't as rough as she thought.

Amethyst kissed back darting her tongue into Pearl's mouth moving it around her tongue and taking the lead in the kiss as Pearl recoiled her tongue and moaned lightly. Amethyst moved her head up to get some air.

Pearl smiled at her warmly; Amethyst smiled back as much as she enjoyed making out with her she was concerned about how Pearl was feeling; she had a more emotionally draining day then she did. "Aren't you upset about your mom still?" amethyst asked.

Pearl shook her head "I'm not as much as before...I guess now that I'm here back at school with friends that care about me, I don't feel as bad plus with you I have this safe feeling"

Amethyst stroked Pearl's cheek "Good, I want you to feel safe; because I'll kick someones ass if they mess with you" she then ave her a tiny peck on the lips.

"What about my mother?" Pearl asked.

"I'll slash her tires" amethyst responded Pearl giggled and hugged her.

"Your something else you know that" Pearl stated

amethyst grinned "Yeah but you gotta admit it's pretty awesome to have me around?"

"Sometimes" Pearl stated as she hugged her closely.

_To think you of all people makes me feel this way; Amethyst I love you._

Amethyst broke the tender moment by whispering in her ear "You show that to anyone and I will kick you in the crotch"


	8. Amethyst is out of the closet part 1

Sunday morning wasn't the usually a morning to wake up early or anything but this morning Amethyst wanted to do something special for Pearl. It was 6:00am and Amethyst set her phone to wake her up early so that she could surprise her girlfriend. Despite Pearl telling her that she was okay with her mother not talking to her; she knew it was bothering her. Pearl and her mother were close for the most part. Amethyst made met her mother before freshman year. Despite asking Amethyst if she had a green card she knew her mother was just a typical ignorant middle aged woman.

Pearl was still sound asleep; as Amethyst quietly made her way out of the dorm to go and grab Pearl breakfast.

_Breakfast in bed; not only is that romantic it's also hot because she'll be like "Oh Amethyst you shouldn't have, let's do it in the bathroom" heh heh _Amethyst thought to herself. She made her way to the food court to see that she was only one there besides Sadie who works the early weekend shifts by herself. Sadie looked up in disbelief "Amethyst you okay? The only time I saw you up this early was because of the fire drill"

Amethyst laughed "I would of slept through that if it wasn't so loud; I'm just here to grab Pearl something to eat"

Sadie then looked at her confused again and asked "your not gonna _do _anything to it are you?" she asked. Worried for Pearl's well being since last year Amethyst put a fake plastic roach in her iced tea.

Amethyst shook her head "No I'm just getting her usually breakfast"

Sadie nodded and began to prepare Pearl's hot tea and Amethyst's hot chocolate. Sadie then turned over t make conversation with her.

"So how are classes?" Sadie asked.

"Fine, how about you? Are you still a part-time student?" Amethyst asked.

Sadie then turned back with the two hot drinks "Yeah, I only have two more years to go and it's nice living literally next to campus" she handed the two drinks to Amethyst. Amethyst used to student ID lunch card to pay. Sadie then handed her a bag of what Pearl would usually get in the morning.

"Thanks Sadie; well back to the dorm; I gotta make sure my girlfriend starts her morning of right" she said with a wink. Sadie giggled and waved good bye. Right after Amethyst left Sadie chuckled again.

"Girlfriends, HA that Amethyst is such a kidder"

once back at the dorm Amethyst came in to see Pearl was awake and in the bathroom finishing brushing her teeth.

Amethyst? Where were you?" she asked

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Aww, you ruined the surprise I was gonna do the whole breakfast in bed thing" she fake pouted. Pearl giggled "Funny I was actually going to do the same for you" she said kissing her on the lips; she then recoiled back and stated in an annoyed voice "Go brush your teeth" as she pointed Amethyst to the bathroom door.

_**Later That Day**_

The young and in love couple made their way to fish stew pizza in Pearl's car. Mainly to just show off how nice it was; although now it didn't always have to be Jenny driving everyone around in her fathers delivery car. Jenny noticed Pearl and Amethyst from the front window and rushed out side to great them.

"Oh hell to the no! Don't tell me you got a car Pearl?"

Pearl excitingly squealed "My father just got it for me; come look!" Jenny rushed over with Pearl to check out the car Amethyst went inside to say hi to Kiki.

"Yo" Amethyst waved.

Kiki greeted her "Hi Amethyst; so how are you and Pearl?" she asked.

Amethyst smirked and crossed her arms "She's totally into me; but hey who could blame her, we're making our rounds telling everyone that we are both off the market"

giggle laughed "So who knows now?"

Amethyst looked around the "Well, I told Sadie but I think she thought I was kidding...you know because you saw us smooching in the bathroom and now let's see..." she noticed a familiar face as Rolando was sitting on his laptop drinking a soda. "YO Rolando" amethyst yelled from across the room. He looked up see her.

"Oh hey Amethyst" he greeted back

"dude guess what me and Pearl are dating"

he laughed at that "Ha ha that's a good one Amethyst" then he went back to laptop "I'll put that on my blog if that ever happens"

Amethyst grunted "Dude I'm serious!" just as she was about go off on him Sadie and Lars walked in.

Lars yawned loudly "Man I'm tired" he stated scratching his back. Sadie punched his arm "You just got up an hour ago I've been up since 4:30" she stated walking up to the counter "Oh hey guys" she said waving to Amethyst and Kiki.

Sadie then asked Amethyst in a sarcastic voice "So are you and Pearl still" she used her fingers for quotation marks "A couple?" she said with a laugh. Lars snorted "ha! Yeah! when pigs fly"

Amethyst when up to him and poked him in the chest "It is true! Her and I are girlfriend and girlfriend"

Lars flinched afraid that she was going to punch in in the gut like the time he told her that her butt was huge; and not in the flirty way.

Sadie grabbed lars and walked away nervously "Well...okay Amethyst you and Pearl are madly in love...heh heh...let's get going being she punches you again"

Amethyst groaned and sat down next to Kiki "No one believes me" she whined. Kiki patted her on the back "Well you did tell us all that you thought Pearl was _"Whiny, nagging, cry baby; who's part Pigeon"_

Amethyst looked up "Geez doesn't anyone no how to take a joke?"

Kiki sighed "And there was that one time during her track meet you held up that sign saying _"Fly Polly Fly"_ or the time you put a _kick me_ sign on her back or the time you-"

"I get it!" Amethyst snapped "I really do suck don't I?" she sulked. Just as she was lamenting Pearl and Jenny walked back in. Pearl noticed Amethyst and asked. "Is everything okay?"

Amethyst looked up "No! No believes me that we are dating!"

Jenny started laughing "Oh man, you both are really trying to make this joke work" she continued to laugh. Kiki looked over to Pearl and shrugged.

Pearl rolled her eyes _"I get be mad at Kiki; she did promise to keep it a secret until we were ready"_

"I tried to tell Jenny but she doesn't believe us either" Pearl stated. The second after she said that Buck and Sour Cream walked in.

"Hey" the two guys said in unison. Pearl now started to turn pink as she looked over to Amethyst. Dreading the fact that she might make a scene.

"Hey guys guess what Pearl and I are together?"

the boys didn't pay any mind to it "Sure you are" Buck said sarcastically

Sour cream then turned over to ask her "Amethyst do you wanna go out to the Halloween party?" he asked. Amethyst scoffed "Dude I just said I'm with Pearl"

He looked over to Pearl "Pearl is it okay if I borrow your pretend girlfriend?" he asked. All the friends around them started to laugh a little.

Pearl glared "No! And she is not my pretend girlfriend"

Amethyst got annoyed "Dude we are serious! We are a couple!"

Pearl then stepped in again "Amethyst don't make a scene"

Amethyst who was not not even thinking about anything but to prove them wrong decided to grab Pearl on the hips "C'mon lets french in front of them!" Pearl turned beat red and pushed her away "Amethyst stop your making a scene!" she looked around panicked to see everyone looking her while laughing. To them they thought this was just a really funny prank the two roommates were trying to pull off. Amethyst then moved away from Pearl "You wanna scene! I'll give you a scene!" she said standing up on one of the chairs as she grabbed to plastic soda cups and began clacking them together. "This is a scene Pearl! Hey Hey! Look at me! Pearl and I GAY! GAY! GAY!" every time she shouted gay to clack the soda cups together Pearl turned beat red from from this horror show; while everyone around was laughing at it ; thank goodness that Kofi and Nana weren't around to see this childish act on amethyst's part.

Pearl hen shouted "Amethyst get down; we are leaving!"

Amethyst ignored her and kept saying the word "Gay"

Pearl had enough of this public humiliation and grabbed the full cup of soda on the table which happened to be Kiki's and slashed it right onto Amethyst's face. Which everyone stopped laughing to gasping at what just happened.

"Pearl" Amethyst yelled as she got down from the chair; Pearl quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the pizza shop. Jenny was the first of the friends to speak up.

"looks like Pearl couldn't keep up the joke"

Buck chuckled "Yeah Amethyst is the better actor though"

Kiki then groaned in frustration "Uhhh, man you guys are all dumb! They ARE a couple; they started dating a month ago!"

Everyone then turned to her with their mouth a gaped "What?" they all said at the same time.

Kiki then face palmed "Yeah... they are for real!"

_**Back with Pearl and Amethyst**_

Pearl was driving back to the campus angrily; she was so mad she wouldn't even let Amethyst sit in the front; she made her sit in the back instead. Peering through the mirror she saw Amethyst's pouting lips quivering a bit. She wasn't really on the verge of tears but she wanted to get Pearl's attention. Pearl glared at her "You acted like a child in there!" she scolded "Honestly what made you think that was a good idea?"

Amethyst now was realizing the poor judgment of her actions. But she didn't want Pearl to stay upset so she still tried to play it off as a joke "C'mon P, it was funny, it was gay gay gay gay gay-"

Pearl hit the brakes hard she she sharply turned into a parking spot "Stop saying that!" she snapped. Amethyst who was not wearing a seat belt face planted right in the back of the passenger car seat. "Ow" she yelped; Pearl payed her no attention as she got out of the car and made her way to the dorm. Amethyst followed after "Babe?" Amethyst asked "C'mon babe don't stay mad" Pearl made her way to her desk and began to to pull out a text book. Amethyst annoyingly tried to cuddle her from behind and purred in her ear "You can't stay mad forever" Pearl elbowed her in the stomach "Wanna bet?" she retorted. Amethyst bit her lip unsure of what to say next.

She then backed away from her to give her space as she went over to her bed and belly flopped on it. She hugged her pillow and sulked. She didn't like the fact Pearl was mad at her but she couldn't do much but let her by alone to cool off.

Pearl on the other side of the room wasn't able to focus on her studies. She kept thinking of Amethyst and how she was acting earlier. She couldn't help but want to laugh a bit. Being around amethyst is like being in a sitcom.

"_Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!"_

echoed in Pearl's mind _"Only Amethyst would do something like that" _Pearl smiled to herself. Amethyst was always just fun to be around. She makes her feel whole. Like that on thing she didn't have was there. It might sound a bit cliché but it was true. Amethyst was indeed her better half. That might sound dated and something only a married person would say but Pearl felt a deep connection to her. They may not have months of time under their belt but the feelings she gets around her makes up for this. When she's alone with her or even just around Amethyst she just get's this weird feeling. The butterflies in her stomach somehow always surface even though she's known her for years. Just looking at her makes her feel-

Pearl decided to stop thinking about and walk over to her. Amethyst was still laying on her bed looking a little sad. Pearl started to rub her back "Hey I'm not mad anymore" Pearl stated softly

Amethyst looked up to her "Are you gonna break up with me for making a scene?" Amethyst asked. Pearl's eye widen "What? No of course not; what gave you a crazy idea like that?"

Amethyst sat up "Can I tell you something?" she asked. Pearl looked a bit confused but nodded in agreement. "Sure what's on your mind?"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head and averted her eyes away from Pearl "I know I can get kinda annoying but...I'm trying to act like a normal girlfriend plus be my normal self at the same time. I wanna act like myself but the other part of me doesn't have a clue on how to balance out the two"

Pearl then stepped in "You don't have to-"

"Pearl I'm nervous around you; now that we dating I get all extra anxious, exited for no reason, happy and crap, and I feel so freakin dorky! I don't know what to do! Because I really like you!"

Pearl smiled "Awww...Amethyst" she cooed; it wasn't like Amethyst to show her emotions like this.

Amethyst looked away embarrassed "So you get me right?"

Pearl smiled "I do, I have the same feelings when it comes to you"

Amethyst let out a nervous chuckle "Damn we got it bad for one another huh?"

Pearl giggled "I suppose" she said as she leaned into a kiss. Amethyst kissed back and pulled away as her phone began to ring "Hold on P, I think my dad is calling"

Pearl got up from the bed "I'll give you some privacy I'm heading out to the big donut"

Amethyst nodded and picked her phone up "Yo Daddy" she greeted. Pearl giggled and left the dorm.

Once Pearl left the room she put her dad on **Face-Time **so that she can see him. It was her biologic father on the phone. He was an average muscular build for a man. He looked young. He still had thick black hair. He had a typical business man hair cut and had a thin mustache and some hair on his chin as well.

"Hello my baby girl how is school?" he asked. His Hispanic accent was light but not hard to understand. Amethyst smiled and replied "It's good daddy; what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just checking in on you; Am I still getting you before thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah dad and about that..." she trailed off unsure of how to start off this conversation. "Umm I can I bring someone over?" she asked.

Her father raised his eyebrow "What's _**HIS**_ name?" he asked. Amethyst chuckled nervous "It's not a boy daddy"

then he over dramatically signed in relief "O that's a relief because I don't have any room in the back yard to hide a body" he joked.

"It's my room mate Pearl; she doesn't have anywhere to go and she celebrates Chanukah too so maybe we can give that a shot?"

Her father nodded in agreement "Sure, that's a thoughtful idea Amethyst. I actually David was a practicing member of the Jewish faith before his first marriage"

Amethyst smiled "That's cool; I'm sure she'll have a good time; just hide all my girl scout pictures and all my JROTC drill and color guard pics too dad"

Her father chuckled "Oh you afraid she's gonna black mail you on campus or something?" he asked.

Amethyst gave a nervous grin before replying "No, dad...my room mate is now my girlfriend..."

she gulped as her fathers eye went wide "Oh"

Amethyst then asked "Oh? That's all your gonna say?"

Her father then rolled his "Well what do you want me to say? I'm no one to judge you, your my baby girl, what's this girl like? Just in case I need to hide a body in our neighbors yard" he said with a wink.

Amethyst gave her another nervous grin "She's cool dad; I mean she's smart and stuff"

Her father gave her a cheeky smile; he knew he was starting to warm up to an embarrassing topic.

"Is the pretty" he said in a teasing voice.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and groaned; not wanting to give her dad the satisfaction of winning "Yeah dad she is"

Just as Amethyst was about to make a reason to hang up but then Pearl came back to the dorm.

"I got you a donut" she stated walking over to her.

Perfect timing Amethyst thought to herself "Sorry daddy I gotta let you go-"

"Is that her?" he asked

Amethyst responded "Yeah, you'll meet her-"

"Put her on the phone I wanna **Face Time** with her!" he asked. Pearl looked over to Amethyst confusedly "Oh sorry, where you still on the phone with your dad?" she asked backing away. Amethyst looked over a bit nervous then back to her dad on phone. He glared at her through the camera on her phone "Amethyst" he said in a warning tone.

Amethyst didn't want to put Pearl on the spot "Sorry dad not today; you'll see her in a month" she said as she was about to hang when her dad warned her "You hang up on me and I'll embarrass you in front her when I meet her"

Amethyst gulped and looked back over to Pearl. Amethyst then whined "Dad why right now?"

He then mocked her voice and whined to her right back "Waah-methyst! Why not?"

Pearl giggled at that _Waah-methyst that's a good one_

Amethyst groaned "Pearl?" she said looking over to her. Pearl nodded and walked over to her taking the phone from her hand.

Amethyst then rolled over to the corner of her bed so Pearl could have a seat; as she mumbled to her self "uuuugggh this is so embarrassing"


	9. Amethyst is out of the closet part 2

Pearl had Amethyst's phone in hand; she looked into the camera to see the man through the camera _"Wow Amethyst looks a lot like him" _she thought to herself. She cleared her throat "Hello Sir" she greeted in a very polite and formal way. He chuckle "Oh don't worry about calling me Sir dear; call me back by first name _Jose Martin Wan Carlos Mario Poko Rico Lopez_"

Pearl paused for a second "uh-umm okay?" she wasn't sure if he was joking.

He laughed again "Just kidding my first name is Roberto...or you can call my daddy in law; either two work for me" he said giving her a wink.

Amethyst shouted "Dad!? Seriously?"

Pearl giggled a bit

He spoke again "Pearl tell my daughter to shut up"

Pearl laughed a bit "Amethyst did you hear him?" she asked

Amethyst rolled over to her side to not face her "Yeah I heard him.

Roberto laughed "Well; now that she's not gonna butt into our conversation, tell me about yourself Pearl?"

Pearl was caught a bit by surprise; not only was he a nice guy he was genuinely trying to get to know her better.

"O-oh well, I'm 21; my major is Leisure management, I'm a track team co-captain and a ballet instructor for my synagogue's junior summer camp"

His eyes went wide "Wow, your quite the young scholar aren't you?"

Pearl nodded sheepishly "Well I suppose...one does try their best" she said with a shrug. Hoping she wasn't going to start blushing in front of him.

"And your quite cute too; my daughter did tell me you were _**so pretty**_" he said in a teasing voice.

Pearl now turned red; luckily he didn't really see it through the camera phone.

"Oh uh-" before she could stutter out anything he then asked.

"Well young lady I'm glad I got to Face Time you before you came down; I can't for you two to come down now"

Pearl nodded "I can't wait either"

"Good, well your gonna like my husband David and his son David Junior; they're great guys. Just keep my daughter out of trouble until then; I know that's a tall order"

Pearl giggled he then added in "But three things I have to go over before you get here"

"Okay; what are they"

He smirked; knowing she was oblivious to what he was going to say "Rule number 1! no hickeys!"

Pearl turned red at the first one "Rule number 2! I'm the only one allowed to call her baby girl; you gotta pick another pet name if that's one your using that one and number 3 is when you guys come over your gonna have to share a room but you can't do any hanky panky when we're home got it" he said proudly. Knowing he had embarrassed both girls; Amethyst didn't even dare look over to the direction of where her father might be able to catch a glimpse of her.

"Well Pearl; my future daughter in law it was nice talking to you; give Amethyst a kiss for my when she's done pouting"

Pearl paused for a second before responding "O-okay will do"

"Well have a good day young lady; bye Amy love you!" he said before ending the face time.

Pearl said good bye as he ended the Face time first. Then she looked over to Amethyst who had her face buried into her pillow not even looking to Pearl.

"Amethyst?" she questioned

Amethyst groaned out "Gahhhhh, I can't believe he did that...sorry P" amethyst apologized.

Pearl inquired "What are you apologizing for? I thought he was really nice...your lucky to have such an understanding father..."

Amethyst still talked through the pillow "yeah I guess we already broke rule number 1 two weeks ago" she stated trying to regain her sense of humor back.

Pearl smiled as she went over to spoon her ans whispered into her ear "We almost broke number 3 last week; but I have a month I might break rule number 1 again" she tried to sound seductive. Amethyst kept her face hidden; not that she was trying to seem like she wasn't interested in being affectionate it was just the fact she knew that she was blushing furiously and the last thing to ad to her embarrassment was for Pearl to notice that.

"Come on stop pouting; let's do something together" Pearl whined pulling the pillow away from her. Amethyst used her hands to cover her face. "Pearl" Amethyst whined.

Pearl tapped her with the pillow "Oh stop acting like a baby _Waah-methyst"_

Amethyst sat up; the blush had finally left her face making it easier for her to look at Pearl directly "I'm up now what do you want to do?"

Pearl raised her eyebrow "Can we talk?"

Amethyst looked away nervously and cleared her throat "Sure..."

"Your dad was really enjoyable to talk to I do look forward to meeting him in person"

Amethyst shrugged "That's cool you'll like him..." Amethyst kept avoiding eye contact unsure why she felt so nervous around Pearl all of a sudden. Pearl on the other hand was feeling the exact opposite. She would rather be talkative and tad bit more affectionate right now if Amethyst would let.

"Amethyst are you okay?"

"Dude my dad just embarrassed me in front of you and he's like 500 miles away!" Amethyst exclaimed. Pearl giggled Amethyst signed "Of course you find this funny"

"Stop being dramatic Amethyst; he was making me feel welcomed; I have to say now that I don't have to deal with my parents and yours are really nice I feel this extreme sense of relief"

Pearl looked to her for a response to her bold statement. Amethyst looked away and shrugged "I've always felt that way around you; I got no shame I'll show you off as my lady"

Pearl blushed a bit _My Lady? Well I like that better then babe anyways_

"That's really cute Amethyst" Pearl commented. Amethyst blew some hair away from her face

"Whatever Pearl"

Pearl rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper bag off the table "Whatever you too!" he said throwing a paper bag to her "Here's your donut by the way"

**please review and comment for faster updates **


	10. one shot feels

**This chapter is random shorts that barely link together but are cute since they describe a bit of their chemistry alone and with others.**

**Statistics exam**

Amethyst practically kicked the door to the dorm open as she rushed in to greet Pearl with good news. "Pearl!" she created.

Pearl rolled her eyes "Amethyst! Please don't brake the door!"

Amethyst lunged up to kiss Pearls lips. After that she showed Pearl the paper stated her test results. Pearl looked over and frowned when she saw the score "Only a C?" she asked. "We studied all week"

Amethyst then scoffed "Dude it's still passing! It's just one test; the professor said he is dropping the lowest test score from our final grade"

Pearl signed "That's not the point you could have done better"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Well I passed and you said I get a sexy surprise if I do so come on!" she said holding out her arms and puckering her lips. Pearl looked at how overly excited Amethyst was for whatever she thought was going to be a sexy surprise. Pearl then grinned as she had an idea pop in her head.

She then hugged Amethyst and kissed her on the lips. Using her weight to gesture her to the couch as she lied on top of her and kissed her. Amethyst thinking she was getting something good for her grade placed her hands on Pearl's butt. Pearl didn't scold her or anything as she still kissed her. She used her own hands to snake up Amethyst's top as she made her way to her breast. Amethyst was now more then excited as her hips bucked up. Pearl then broke away from the kiss and gave Amethyst a grin "You wanna know what your gonna get for bringing home a C?"

Amethyst nodded and grinned with excitement. Pearl then slip her hands out from her shirt and stated "That's all you get for a C; maybe if you brought home an A; you would get a bit more" she then proceeded to get off her when Amethyst grabbed her arms and pulled her down to fall on top of her "Your shitting me right? I worked hard on that test; I should get something more then a kiss and bra grope"

Pearl took control and batted Amethyst's hands away "Well you would if you had a better grade"

Amethyst then pouted "Fine; not like you could do more; honestly all you ever do to me is leave me hickeys and grab my tits"

Pearl turned pink. "I could if I wanted to"

Amethyst scoffed "Sure; now excuse me as I got take a cold shower"

Pearl rolled her eyes "You need to take one if you got a better grade"

**Don't tease Pearl**

Finally all their friends accepted their relationship as something serious and stopped thinking it was some kind of lame joke. Although it did take a month for them to figure it out. Despite that no one has even dared to poke fun at them. Pearl was dreading the fact that Sadie, Jenny, or even Garnet could claim they were playing "Hard to get" or say that their constant fighting was a sign of "Sexual frustration"

But no one has even dared to say anything or ask any out of the normal questions about their relationship. It was a normal Wednesday afternoon as the three friends sat together at lunch. Pearl and amethyst sitting next to each other while Garnet sat on the other side. Then Sadie and Jenny came to sit down with them and began to talking about classes. The usually conversation. Jenny and Sadie were in the same Business computer class and they hated their professor.

"I swear I wish someone would just kick the stupid out of him" Jenny said eating her chicken nuggets. Sadie laughed a bit. "Yeah like when Amethyst kicked Lars" Sadie replied; every girl except Pearl ;laughed. She was a bit confused to when this took place.

"You kicked Lars?" she asked Amethyst

Amethyst shrugged "Eh, you know I torture Lars at least once every once in a awhile"

Sadie laughed again "Sorta but he did have it coming; after what you told him"

Pearl looked at Amethyst "What did you tell him?"

Amethyst gave a nervous laugh "uhh, just some new rules I made up"

Pearl glared and crossed her arms "Like what?"

Jenny then spoke up "Amethyst told us we aren't allow to tease you about you and her dating"

Sadie then finished the statement by explaining "We aren't allow to ask personnel questions either or we get kicked; Amethyst made an example of Lars when he said he was going to ask you how it felt to Scissor a future felon"

Garnet chuckled a bit at that last statement. Pearl then looked Amethyst who proudly smiled at her "No thank yous are necessary Pearl"

Pearl flung a french fry at her "You shouldn't of threatened our friends"

Garnet smirked "we still tease Amethyst though to balance it out; she said we aren't allowed to tease you but we can mess with her though"

Amethyst glanced over to Jenny and Sadie who looked like they were trying to not to laugh Garnet then looked over to them and nodded. Amethyst gulped a bit as she grabbed Pearl's arm "Okay P let's get going" she said trying to get her to move. Pearl looked puzzled as the other three girls all grinned at each other at the same time. Pearl got up as Amethyst tried to pull her away from them.

"Bye girls" Pearl said while Amethyst took her hand and walked a bit faster then her. Amethyst knew exactly what they were going to do now that Pearl knows she is off limits to be teased.

Sadie then replied "Bye Pearl; Bye Amethyst have fun with your-"

Sadie paused as she looked at Jenny and garnet as they all said together "_Your Lady_" they all said in a teasing voice.

Amethyst flicked them off without turning to them. Pearl giggled as she knew this is how amethyst reacted if someone made her blush. It was lewd but also cute.

_**Hickeys**_

Pearl furiously pounded Amethyst with a pillow "Does the word self control mean anything to you!?" she yelled. Her face as beat red from anger and embarrassment as her neck had several love bites. Which were in extremely noticeable places.

"Ow Ow! Pearl!? I wasn't gonna stop last night but you were begging for more!" Amethyst said shielding herself from the hits. She didn't have much to time dodged because Pearl literally woke her up with hitting her with a pillow. Pearl felt a little bit of shame since amethyst was right. Last night during their usual late night make out sessions she did ask Amethyst to kiss her neck and once Amethyst began to suck; Pearl's hormones took over as she told Amethyst not to stop.

Pearl stopped hitting to move away "Regardless of that look! I have a track meet today and I have to go ran and couch over the freshmen with these" she said pointing to her neck. Amethyst shrugged.

"Either wear your jacket with the zipper completely up or lie and say you got attacked by a bear; that's what I usually say when you decided to maul me with your very kissable lips" Amethyst said with a wink. Pearl blushed even more after that comment.

"Now is not the time to flirt Amethyst!" Pearl said as she walked out the door grabbing her track jacket. Surprisingly Amethyst's option to wear her sweater did work. It was a bit cold that morning in the indoor track so no one thought anything of it. Rose however was helping coach the girls and she had a bit of a clue to why Pearl had her zipper all the way up.

_**Beautiful **_

Amethyst was always the one to flatter Pearl. It was always sincere when she called her cute, pretty, babe, or hot. For the most part the compliments were either go get out of being yelled at or just to make her blush. Which Pearl did every time. Despite that she knew Amethyst meant what she said. She made her feel pretty, desired, special and this was something she never felt before. Pearl never had a boyfriend and never had guy friends flirt with her. She was always with the snobby girls in high school. She wasn't a mean girl by any means but she spent her time with very high class students who came from money just like her. It was her choice senior that she wanted to be something different. The first thing was to come out of the closest and the second was to enjoy things that were considered different and taboo to what she was used to. And Amethyst was definitely that. Originally her eyes where set on Garnet who was indeed attractive; athletic and all around a cool girl that could make Pearl's nerdy demeanor melt. But Amethyst was wild and exciting; not to mention her physical appearance was to Pearl very beautiful. Amethyst was Hispanic; which Pearl didn't have any Hispanic friends growing up in her town. She was also a girl who was a tomboy and wasn't afraid to speak her mind; which made it fun to be around; seeming as no one would dare mess with them. No one would mess with Pearl because they knew Amethyst kick someones ass. In freshmen year Pearl and her got hassled by some drunk sophomores coming home late from a game. They called them "freshmeat" and "fuckable" and the next second Amethyst was cussing them out and getting ready to fight them. But other then just that Amethyst made her feel a safe and loved and she hoped that Amethyst felt the same way.

Amethyst came into the dorm; she was dressed up due to the fact that she had an interview to work for the school book store. Pearl didn't need to work but Amethyst kinda had to since she loved take out food and her father couldn't always send her money. He hair pulled back in a pun her make up over her eyes and lips stick not smudged. Usually Amethyst always wear some time of make up even if it is just eye liner and lip gloss. Her outfit she had on was a white button up top and dark gray suit pants. Along with a matching blazer; she looked like a professional business woman; a very young and sexy business woman. Amethyst noticed this and gave a smart remark "Take a picture it will last longer"

Pearl snapped out of her day dream and glared at her "Rude" she stated "Can't I look at my girlfriend without getting a snippy remark?" she asked.

Amethyst rolled her eyes "what's there to look at?" she said taking off her blazer. Pearl frowned as she let what amethyst say sink into her _What there to look? Does Amethyst have no self esteem and I never noticed it; come to think of it I never once complimented her; I called her cute once but that was before we were dating_

"Your beautiful" Pearl said out loud. Amethyst instantly stopped what she was doing a looked at her with a glare. "Pearl please don't say weird stuff like that I'm not in the mood"

Pearl's smile dropped when she realized Amethyst was bothered by something. "Did I say something wrong?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst sat down on the couch away from Pearl and responded "No, it's just been a long day; I'm worried I didn't get the job"

"You won't know until after thanksgiving anyways right?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah but it was me and a bunch of snooty white bitches; and big shocker not a single Hispanic person works at the book store anyways"

Pearl then but the two together that Amethyst might have felt a bit uncomfortable being someone who looked different from the other applicants.

Pearl went over and kissed her on the cheek "I don't know what I can do to make you feel better so I just want you to know I think you looked nice for the interview and I think your beautiful"

Amethyst shrugged "Thanks" she replied looking away.

Pearl then asked without thinking about how this could end up as a sad topic.

"Don't you know your pretty?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst continued to look away "Not really...I mean I don;t know what you see but I see freakin Cuban hobbit; I've always been the big girl; those girls at the jonb interview place were all taller; thinner and a lot prettier. Even back at home where boys like spanish girls I only got liked by guys for having big boobs and a big butt. Other then being looked at as a piece of meat I'm really not anything special"

Pearl wanted to cry after hearing this "Is this how you feel sometimes?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked away "Yeah; but I try to" Pearl hugged her "Why have you never told me this?" she asked.

Amethyst rolled her eyes "And say what? Hey Pearl hows class? Oh by the way I have issues; please assure me I don't look like I fell off the ugly tree?"

Pearl grab Amethyst's chin to make her face her "I can't believe you feel like this? Don't you have any idea how much I care about you? Or the way you make me feel?"

Amethyst still tried her best to not look directly into her eyes "Well how do I make you feel?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl; without even needing to think said "Amazing! You make me feel so important; I feel like I'm the pretty girl around the way you make me feel"

Pearl then stopped and started to blush "Ummm...I know I kinda just sounded like something out of cheesy 90's chick flick but It's true. I feel special around you; even though we haven't been dating for long and for the most part we fight just like before; there still something more ya know" Pearl finished.

Amethyst just hugged her closely as she nuzzled her face into her neck. Pearl smiled warmly at her. Amethyst then in a slightly muffled "Thanks Pearl"

Pearl sighed as Amethyst stayed close to hugging her. This was the first time Amethyst had actually shown her the more sensitive side of her. Pearl then thought to herself _"Something tells me I'm going to find out a lot more then I bargained for when we see her family next week"_

**This next chapter has more feels in it; light comedy and fluffy moments stills but a lot more feels**


	11. long shot feels

The two pad their bags packed and ready to go. Amethyst told her dad that they were taking bus out to an airport far out of Beach City because it was cheaper. Pearl however told her father how they were planning their trip and he was not to fond of the idea.

"_Tell Amastell that you are not traveling like homeless people!" he father exclaimed on the phone._

"_Dad; first of all her name is Amethyst and second we are not traveling like homeless; we are just traveling economically"_

"_Pearl! We don't need to travel like that; Get the number of those tickets, I'll get in refunded to her green card and I'll pay for the travel"_

_Pearl groaned at her fathers slightly racist remark but their was nothing she could. If she hadn't said anything he wouldn't of found out. But now he is going to go over the top and get them some fancy bus to to ride in our fly first class on a plane trip that will only be less then two hours._

Pearl grabbed her luggage bag and followed Amethyst out of the dorm. She had a feeling Amethyst was a little offended that Pearl's father changed their travel plan. She never said one word to the guy yet. She was a bit happy to now have the extra money though. As they left outside they saw the cab to take them to the airport.

"A private airport cab service?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl nervously shrugged "My father said this one was good and they will take a us right to the airport terminal"

Amethyst glared "Let me guess; we are flying first class and junk?"

Pearl glared right back "Yes we are; and it's not a big deal" she said as the cab driver opened the door and grabbed the two girls luggage.

The cab ride to the airport was quiet and awkward. Pearl felt as if she had offended Amethyst. But on the contrary Amethyst felt uncomfortable being treated in a classy matter.

On the plain Amethyst was in in complete amazement "Look these seats are all soft and stain free; and I got my own little TV" she said in a happy voice. Pearl smiled at this; even though she is used to traveling first class Amethyst wasn't.

Once the plane ride was over they got into the terminal to see Amethyst's dads; Roberto and David, and also her stepbrother David Jr.

Roberto ran over to hug Amethyst as David went over to shake Pearl's hand. David was tall; thin with blonde hair and hazel eyes while his son had brown hair and blue eyes. Both were handsome men. David Jr. also politely shook her hand as well. Roberto then gave Pearl a hug as well ; which caught her off guard but she didn't mind it.

"You ladies must be jet legged after being cramped on the plane?" David asked.

Amethyst responded "No Pearl got us to fly first class... and we had one of those fancy airport cabs take us to the airport instead of taking the bus"

Roberto smirked "sounds like you get spoiled huh Amethyst?" he father asked. Amethyst gave her father a warning glare "Dad"

Roberto ignored her and continued to talk to Pearl. Once they were home Amethyst their way to her old room. Much to what Pearl would expect. The walls were white with posters everywhere; mainly video game characters and some pop stars. She had a queen size bed with a purple bed set and purple curtains to match. It was the mixture of feminine and tomboy. Amethyst threw her bags on the floor and took Pearl's and did the same.

"I got my own private bathroom P, so we don't have to share it with the dudes"

Pearl nodded and smiled at her. Amethyst rubbed the back of her head nervously while biting her lip as she sat on her old bed which she realized might be too soft for Pearl. Pearl picked up on her discomfort and sat down with her and asked "You okay?" Amethyst looked away fine and replied "Yeah, just kinda nervous; I didn't think this through; I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you or have my dads make you feel uncomfortable"

Pearl wrapped her arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Don't think like; we're going to have a good time here; your dads are really nice"

Despite Pearl's effort to assure Amethyst that everything was going to be fine; Amethyst still looked uneasy. The two jumped a bit as they heard a knock at the door "Amy; dad wants to know if you wanna go and grab some things in town you can us the car to go see Pearl the sights?" David Jr. asked. Amethyst looked at Pearl. Pearl spoke for her as she opened the door "Sure we would love to; come on Amethyst" she said grabbing her arm.

As the walked down the stairs and to the garage Pearl saw the white 1996 Toyota Camry. It had a few dings and rust. Amethyst turned away from Pearl in shame. Pearl held her hand; she knew something was wrong. Her father Roberto came in the garage and asked "Amethyst take the food stamps and get us milk and eggs with this and you and Pearl can grab some snacks too" Amethyst let of go of her hand and grabbed the card from her dad without saying anything. He mumbled under his breathe "It's someones time of the month"

Pearl looked worried "Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "Fine" Amethyst snapped as she slammed the door. Pearl looked over to her father "I don't know whats wrong with her?" she said shrugging. Roberto asked her "Do you drive Pearl?" he asked. "Yeah I do; my father just bought me a car this month" Roberto smiled "Good, Amethyst is getting this car when she graduates; what do you drive?" he asked. Pearl bit her lip as she replied "2014 BMW" said sounding a bit ashamed as she saw his face look surprised "Wow...what are your parents doctors? Lawyers?" he asked. Pearl nodded "lawyers..." she felt ashamed; she hoped that she wasn't coming off as a snob to him. He put her hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I think Amethyst is a bit uneasy of her humbled roots" he then moved back and taped on the glass of the drivers side. "Have fun baby I love you"

Amethyst just gave him a fake smile. Pearl got in the car "This is nice" Pearl said trying to lighten the mood. Amethyst started the car and mumbled "thanks, I know it's not like yours but it gets the job done"

"But it's nice still" Pearl tried to encourage.

Amethyst shrugged "I wish he didn't say to that we use food stamps in front of you"

Pearl asked "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I lied about some things when I told you about my dad!" Amethyst snapped.

Pearl looked surprised as Amethyst glanced over and apologized "I'm sorry, I just don't want to look bad in front of you...two days from now is thanksgiving and then we have another two days here together...I don't want you to hate it"

Pearl looked at her and then out her window and replied "I' m happy to be here, your family loves you and are really nice; I'd rather be here then anywhere else"

Amethyst smiled a bit at that.

As they left the drive way they began to drive off into town Pearl realized that she was close to the main city as Amethyst tried to control her mopey attitude and told directed her to the sites "Down that street is the highway to get to the mall; down here is where the shopping plaza is; it's so big it has you need to drive to all the different sections; and there are three restaurants and an ice skiing ring in middle of the parking area; in the summer they turn use it as a place to hold the carnival and the chili cook off"

Amethyst was starting to lighten up her mood as played tour guide to Pearl. Pearl looked around as she noticed that this town was huge compared her tiny town she grew up in. Amethyst parked the car and they went into the grocery store; this wasn't like any store she had seen; the second the walked in it was crowded with exotic fruits and people talking in Spanish. Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand and made her way down the aisle to get milk from the other side of the store "Whatever you want just grab it for snacks" Amethyst said. Pearl looked around and smirked when she saw the kosher aisle. She then grabbed some fruit and crackers for herself. Amethyst got cookies and chips and a back of soda. Pearl grabbed herself her favorite sparkling water. Once they made their way to check out an older woman came up to them.

"Amethysta! Little Amethysta! Look at you!" the the older Spanish woman exclaimed; her accent was thick and hard for Pearl to understand.

"Holla..." Amethyst then spoke to her in her native tongue. Pearl felt a bit excluded as the two talked. The woman the pointed to Pearl and started to look at Amethyst. Amethyst spoke to her in Spanish still. Amethyst then ended the conversation politely and told her "Bye Miss Claira; my friend and I have to get going"

The woman turned to Pearl and asked in English "Did you know Amethysta's the best girl scout this town has has ever seen. She could sell cookies to a car salesman and convince them to get to buy in bulk at the age of 7, I should know I was her scout leader for years; she still helps out when she can" she said. Pearl covered her mouth and tried not to laugh as she saw Amethyst had froze in her tracks once she heard her say that.

"Oh, Amethyst never mentioned it before" Pearl replied engaging the woman in their own conversation.

"Oh yes! She was the best; so cute to! I have some great stories on her; I could be here all day but I know you two need to get going; bye Pearla"

Pearl waved good bye as she let it sink in that she used the Hispanic accent to say her and Amethyst's name.

Amethyst checked out and grabbed her bags and Pearl followed and asked her in a teasing voice "You never told me you were a girl scout" she said with a laugh. Amethyst didn't bother to look at her as she opened the car door for Pearl. Before Pearl could thank her for the polite gesture Amethyst ruined the moment by saying "Tell out friends and I'll put your hand in warm water while you sleep" Pearl scoffed at her rude remark then replied back "Jokes on you I'm sleeping in your bed"

Amethyst smirked "Heh, we'll see about that"

Once they got back to the house and pulled into the garage David Jr. came over to help them grab their bags. "Dad number 1 and 2 wanna know if you guys wanna see movie on Netflix?" Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other and shrugged "Sure" amethyst replied.

He smiled "Good; we're watching that new documentary about the art thieves in world ward two"

Pearl squeaked "Oh good I've been meaning to watch that"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. The girls got up stairs and Amethyst flopped on her bed; Pearl began to take her shoes off then proceeded to do the same for Amethyst.

"Thanks" amethyst said.

Pearl nodded and began to change in front of her; not in a sexual way but she just changed out of her jeans to black yoga pants and sweatshirt. Amethyst turned to face the opposite direction but then on accident drifted off to sleep.

Pearl who was unaware she had dozed off began to talk to her quietly "I know we haven't done much; but I want to thank you again for having me come over for the holidays...It means a lot to me...Amethyst?"

she walked over to the opposite side of the bed and saw that she had fallen asleep. She giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Told ya to go to bed early or you were going to be exhausted" she said softly before leaving the room and turned the light off. She walked down stairs to let them know that Amethyst fell asleep.

The three guys looked at her. David senior asked. "Amethyst okay?"

Pearl nodded "Yeah she just fell asleep"

Roberto asked "Did she stay up last night?"

Pearl signed "Yeah, I told her to go to bed early but she told me she had to finish her game"

Roberto laughed "She still plays video games...that little shit lied; she told me she only uses her Xbox to watch Hulu"

Pearl covered her mouth "Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to get her in trouble"

David shook his head "Trust me you didn't besides now that she is out of the way I can show you all her pictures from her JROTC days" he said with a wink. He patted a spot on the couch as a sign for Pearl to sit in between them. Roberto then asked David Jr. "Yo Davey grab us some drinks; Pearl do you like Sangria?" he asked.

Pearl's eyes went a bit wide "Oh I don't really drink, only once on my birthday and once for a celebration at my dads house"

Roberto raised his eyebrow "Amethyst never asked you to by beer for her"

Pearl looked away a bit "No, she knows I would say no, so she never asked me; we could be expelled for having liquor in our dorms" Pearl replied. It was a bit of a lie though. Amethyst used to always ask her to buy booze.

David senior smirked and handed her the sangria "Sounds like Amethyst; once when she was 19 she had a party at our house and had one of her friends bring tons of vodka and beer. She got so drunk she forgot her dad and I can see her facebook; and she posted a video of all these damn kids dancing around and taking shots in our living room" Davey laughed. "Oh man was she screwed; she cleaned this whole place up pretty fast"

Pearl looked shocked "I had no idea Amethyst was a trouble maker"

Roberto laughed "Oh honey she isn't a trouble maker just a kid who has done some dumb stuff; David can you grab my tablet; I want to show Pearl some pictures"

Pearl grinned; was her father going to show her embarrassing baby pictures?

He scolded down his tablet and opened up a folder that was titled "Amethyst senior year"

He showed her pictures and tiny videos of from when Pearl was in JROTC.

**(For those who are unfamiliar with JROTC it stands for Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps; it is a program offered through some high schools that follow military training and life skills; it's not a recruitment to join the military and it has several sports teams within the program that students can enroll in)**

Smiled as she saw Amethyst in a cute dark green army uniform with medals and cords; holding sabers and drill refils. She looked cute. She also noticed that Amethyst was a bit thinner in these pictures then what she looks like not and she didn't hair her hair dyed or anything. She saw a picture of her and a guy hugging and some type of dance and her wearing a crown.

"Who is that?" Pearl asked.

Roberto grinned "Oooh. Amethyst never told you? That's her and her boyfriend. She won military ball queen senior year and looser Ex won king; they were a cute couple I never liked him"

Pearl asked "Why did they break up?"

"Oh they had different goals, He joined the Air Force reserves and Amethyst wanted to just go to college after high school. Once he was out of basic training he wrote her a kind of Dear John letter and broke up with her. She was crushed; they planned on going to the same school and everything; once she got news that she had a full scholarship to Steven University she literally packed up her bags and was on a bus to Delmarva that same week. She didn't want anything to do with him after that; I know for a fact he tried to call her and try to hook up again once everything in his life went for the worst when he got kicked out of the Army before being deployed. But she was already starting freshman year at the school that you and her in"

Pearl frowned "She told me she dumped him before heading out to school"

Roberto frowned as well "No that asshole broke my babies heart; my daughter really is sensitive; she plays it off like she's not but she has a good heart and when she falls she falls hard. She has a bit of a trust issue. Once me and her mother divorced when she eleven she felt like no one loved her. My wife knew I was gay when we got married and had Amethyst but she didn't want to divorce me. It wasn't until she found out that David and I were together was when she decided she would divorce me and have custody of Amethyst just to spite me"

Pearl bit her lip "Amethyst made it sound like her mother was in the picture for her life"

David shook his head and stepped in "No she just likes to pretend she wasn't but...once my divorce was finalized and I got custody of my son; we worked together to get custody of Amethyst"

Roberto then finished "I got soul custody when she was fourteen; it was right after her mother beat her on the back with a hot pan and left a scar on her right shoulder blade; I was able to use that to get custody over her. After that her mother left us alone and I got Amethyst to see a therapist to help her out; she stopped going after she turned seventeen but I think she just figured the best way to handle things were to pretend they didn't happen"

Pearl looked a bit sad by that news. Amethyst lied to cover up her feelings. David who was siting next to her passed her a sangria and told her "Amie is tough; we have her back; once we found out what Scott did put a bag of dog crap in the back of his car so he ran over it and his tires smelt like shit all day and her mother Marissa; we did the same to her at least twice " he explained as he high fived his son Davey.

Pearl sipped her Sangria and smiled "I assure I wont do anything to hurt Amethyst"

the movie started playing and Pearl has never felt so relaxed and comfortable before with strangers. With her family it was always like walking on egg shells but here it was great. Everyone loved and respected one another.

Once the movie was over Pearl excused herself so she could check on Amethyst. Once she went upstairs she noticed the lights were on in Amethyst's room. Once she she opened the door she saw Amethyst laying face first into the pillow. Pearl didn't think much of it until she realized she could hear muffled sobs.

"Amethyst whats wrong?" Pearl asked. She sat on the bed and touched Amethyst's back. Amethyst didn't move and she did was muffle out through the pillow "I can't believe he told you all that stuff"

Pearl looked a bit confused "What? About you in high school? Or your mom and your ex?" Pearl questioned. Amethyst then got up and snapped "What do you think, my dad practically told you "_Don't leave me or I'll go crazy"_ how am I supposed to feel?"

Pearl glared at her "What conversation were you easy dropping on?! That was not said at all! All he did was tell me about how you were as a kid! Relax!"

Amethyst had tears rolling down her eyes "Your not holding any of that against me; being cry baby and leaving home because of an ex or my mommy issues?"

Pearl put her hands on her back "No, just please trust me with these things...I understand that you didn't want anyone to find out about your past; I was the same way when I came to school; I wanted a breathe of fresh air"

Amethyst whipped her eyes "So this stays between us right?"

Pearl flicked her in the forehead with her index finger "of course; I love you"

Pearl bit her lip when she realized that slipped out Amethyst was wide eye after hearing that. But then blew hair away from her face and scoffed "gay..."

Pearl playfully hugged her and giggled "So are you!"

the two shared a laugh before sharing a kiss. Unaware to them that Roberto and David Jr. were ease dropping the whole time.

Roberto turned to David Jr. "We gotta keeper Davey"


	12. doing it? part 1

The girls got back on the plane after enjoying the nice thanksgiving they had at Amethyst's house. Once home they already missed them.

Pearl looked at her phone "Your dad just text; he just wants to know if we got home safe" Pearl said as she began to text him back. Amethyst raised an eyebrow "Dude you seriously have my dads number?"

Pearl grinned and nodded "Yeah him and I will keep in touch to make sure your okay and stuff; he also wants to make sure your doing well in school"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Ughh, I told him like 20 times that as long as I have a "B" average I wont loose my scholarship"

Pearl then replied "He also knows how you pay people off to do your reports" as she turned her back to her. Amethyst took that moment to slap her on the butt "Nark!" she yelled as Pearl let out a surprised yelp.

Pearl chose not to snap at her ans decided to tease her instead "Keep up your attitude Amethyst and I'll show everyone your super cute Junior Army officer picture" she said waving her phone in her face. It was a picture of Amethyst in her high school days looking serious in her uniform.

Amethyst glared at her "Fine, do that! and I'll tell everyone you got constipated after eating too much turkey meat and Sangria"

Pearl then kicked Amethyst in the leg "I was not constipated! And I do need need to explain my bowel movements to you!"

Amethyst laughed "Chill P, I got a surprise for you" Amethyst said as she went into her bag and fished out a bottle of Vodka. Pearl's eye widen in horror "Amethyst?! How did you get ahold of that?" she asked. Amethyst shrugged; Pearl feared the worst that she might of stolen it from her dad. Amethyst responded "I got it while we were in town still; I know people"

Pearl face palmed "Well, your people are busted because I'm calling Roberto and David" Pearl said raising her phone to her ear. Amethyst then grabbed it and placed in her between her cleavage and zipped up her sweater. Pearl gasped at that and put her hands on her hips. Amethyst just gave her a coy grin. "It's a double win for you P; I don't see why you are giving me that look?" she said as she went over to the bottle. She picked it up and went over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice; which she had grabbed extra from lunch while Lars wasn't looking.

She than grabbed to plastic cups and began to poor them together. Pearl turned her head "I am not drinking that with you" she said in a scolding tone "When your 21 I might consider it but not hear"

Amethyst sat down next to her and kissed her cheek "Well, that's two months away; so we can fast forward a bit and do some shots tonight together?"

Pearl glared at her, and before she could retort with a remark Amethyst walked her fingers over on Pearl's thigh and whispered in her ear "Don't be a light weight; maybe if you get some booze in your system you might have a bit of fun?" she playfully as she nipped Pearl's ear causing her to blush furiously. She then smacked Amethyst on the thigh and snapped "I don't need to get liquored up to be fun!"

Amethyst laughed "Well, looks like I gotta drink this whole thing all by myself" as she waved the bottle in front of Pearl.

Pearl grabbed it from her hand "No; we will finish it and then throw it away in the dumpster away from school"

Amethyst grinned "Oooh Pearl, you so bad"

Pearl then grabbed her plastic cup and handed her back the bottle.

"Shut up Amethyst, and this doesn't leave this room got it?"

Amethyst smirked and grabbed her cup "You bet"

The two girls nodded as they both sipped their drinks "You really can't taste it" Pearl said.

Amethyst quickly finished hers an replied "It's a citrus flavored Vodka, plus it's mixed with something"

_**Two Hours Later**_

Both girls where now on top of each other giggling and hiccuping on the couch; Pearl on top of Amethyst while she had a blanket over them. Empty juice cartons and soda cans on the floor and an empty bottle of liquor next to them.

Pearl kissed her "This was kinda fun" she slurred her words and gave Amethyst a sloppy kiss. Which then let to sloppy make out session. Pearl used this moment to reach down Amethyst's shirt to take her phone back. Amethyst whined "you could of kept your hands there" Pearl smirked and kissed her again. "Well I wanted my phone back; if your good you might get something more" Amethyst then groped Pearl's button and asked "I'm good; I'll do whatever your want" Pearl then whispered to her "Kiss my neck"

Amethyst replied with a hiccup and a giggle "You said not to leave you hickeys anymore"

Pearl nipped her ear "I did, but I like it too much to ask you to stop"

Amethyst began to kiss her neck; sucking and nipping as she went Pearl let out a moan and grabbed Amethyst's chest. Groping them through the fabric of her shirt Amethyst moaned and sucked harder on her neck. She snaked her hand up Pearl's shirt and unclasped her bra. Pearl felt this and tried to do the same with Amethyst but fumbled in the process. Amethyst giggled as she kissed her neck and lifted herself off the couch so that her and Pearl were sitting upward. Amethyst then playfully winked "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Pearl blushed and nodded. "Okay" Pearl said with out hesitation she took off her top and Amethyst did the same. Both of them were now naked from the waist up. The two embraced each other and continued the sloppy make out session. Both there bodies bumping and grinding on one another as the tirelessly kissed and touched one another. Eventually the two got tired out and fell asleep in each others arms.

_**The Next Morning**_

Pearl woke up from on top of amethyst. Who was still topless; Pearl realized her face was buried in her girlfriend's chest and she moved up. Amethyst was for some reason sound sleeper still; unaware that Pearl was up. Pearl then tried her quietest to get off her and make her way to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and examined her neck in the mirror; she then realized she was still topless ans she examined the fresh love marks over her neck and chest. As she much as she enjoyed last night she knew it was wrong to drink but it was fun with Amethyst. Fro some reason doing things with Amethyst was always fun. After she was done she came out to see Amethyst was awake. Still topless herself she looked at Pearl and covered her chest with her arms as Pearl did the same.

"Morning Pearl"

"Good morning Amethyst"

After an awkward silence filled the air as Amethyst made her way passed Pearl to the bathroom. "I'd kiss you but I haven't brushed my teeth and I gotta pee" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

_**Later That Morning**_

Amethyst took Pearl out to a Diner for breakfast and later they went for a Romantic walk around the campus. It was still cold and as they walked together holding hands. Odly enough no one was around.

"You know I'm kinda glad I went to school in pro-gay State; because no one cares or treats us different for dating" Amethyst said.

Pearl nodded "It is nice to feel normal"

Amethyst glanced up at her "We are normal Pearl; your a super pretty, super smart, future famous dance coach/superstar nothing is not normal about that"

Pearl smiled at that and comment and kissed her on the cheek; but Amethyst then ruined the moment by saying "you just love yourself some Cuban pussy; that's all"

Pearl blushed at let go of her hand "Why did you ruin a moment like that! You can be so sweat but then you ruin it"

Amethyst shrugged "Acting all mushy and sweat is embarrassing; I kill the mushy moments just because I don't want to be the one stuttering and turning red and junk"

Pearl smirked "I've seen you blush before" she said in a teasing voice.

Amethyst then playfully groped her butt playfully to get the reaction of surprising and flustering Pearl. Pearl looked at her and Amethyst just playfully winked. "You do it more though; but it's cute getting you all wild up"

Pearl waited to respond due to the fact they were now behind a building. She then took Amethyst by the shoulders and pushed her up against a wall and began to kiss her on the neck. Which caused Amethyst to be a bit shocked "Woah, Pearl! Haven't we given each other enough love bites?"

Pearl giggled into neck and whispered "I'm just getting you flustered"

Amethyst tried to push her away and scoffed "as if" she replied; while Pearl continued to kiss her. Amethyst was more afraid of getting caught. Not because she was embarrassed to be with her; but because she was the pinned to a wall being attacked with smooches. Despite herself she did feel her cheeks warm up. Fighting the blush creeping up her cheeks was hard when Pearl; which she denies to this to her; but she is a really good kisser.

Pearl moved away to see Amethyst's flushed face. She grinned to herself for he accomplishment. Amethyst however quickly moved away from the wall and Pearl and began to walk "Let's head back to the dorm" she stuttered out.

Pearl smiled as she walked with her. _Ha! I made her blush! That's what you get for all your teasing Amethyst!_

_**Later that night**_

The tow sat down on the couch together texting on their phones.

"Garnet is still out of town?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl nodded "Yeah and same thing with Sadie"

Amethyst groaned "The pizza family has shop closed until Thursday"

"It's only Tuesday Amethyst are friends will be back soon; classes don't start until next week anyways" Pearl assured her.

The vacation for thanksgiving was extra long here in this town because it's Federal and State holiday back to back. Amethyst then decided to change topics. "Pearl?" she began.

Pearl looked at her "Yeah?"

Amethyst gave her a nervous chuckles "Last night, when we were drinking... ummm...we were kinda more sexual then before"

Pearl nervous rubbed the back of her head "Yeah, the liquor was a bit strong for us...next time we shouldn't drink a whole bottle"

Amethyst looked at her "Yeah but if you weren't drunk...you wouldn't of touched me"

Pearl looked at her with bit of a glare "No, I just want our first time to be romantic, being drunk isn;t a lovely memory; I'd rather be sober"

Amethyst gave a nervous smile "So you wanna do me sober?"

Pearl then asked "Can you only engage in that activity drunk?"

Amethyst bit her lip and sighed "My ex only did it with me while we were drinking; we stole his dad's pint of Rum and downed it behind his garage...let me tell you something...getting your cherry popped; even drunk, still hurts like a bitch"

Pearl quivered a bit by that "I wouldn't know the feeling..." she replied as she turned her head.

Amethyst looked up to her and snuggled up a bit more "Trust me your better off; virginity and crap like that is a girls most important possession; and dudes take it like it's going out of style"

Pearl looked a bit sad "I only had a few guy friends; my parents never let me date"

Amethyst then kissed her cheek "So it's not your fault; they practically turned you gay"

Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled "Only you..." she said before kissing her. Amethyst looked at her. "Only me what?" she asked.

"Only you...for some reason you can make me feel better on these things"

Amethyst felt herself turning red "Y-yeah well, I got your back; your my lady, I gotta make you you happy"

Pearl cooed and hugged her close; then an idea popped in her head "Amethyst?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Let's go all the way tonight" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked then gulped. _Oh shit...I have no idea what I'm going to do now_


	13. doing it part 2

Pearl moved back and examined Amethyst's nervous face; she realized that what she had just requested was extremely inappropriate and uncalled for. Last night was a bit of a mile stone so for her to ask to go further was being pushy.

"Sorry Amethyst" she said as she cupped her mouth.

Amethyst just grinned "No Pearl it's cool, you wanna do it, let's do it...I just figured you would want it to be more romantic that's all"

Pearl blushed at that and sat down on the couch again "Yes, well...I always pictured my first to be more in the moment then anything"

Amethyst chuckled and sat next to her "Funny, I always wanted my first to be romantic and shit, but with you it's like I got a _do over_ button...I kinda wanted us to do it in a hotel room, or by a fire place; you know...like the romantic movie cliches"

Amethyst winked as she placed her arm around Pearl causing her to blush more. Amethyst then decided to tease her and poke her cheek "Aww, why ya turning red?" she teased. Pearl used her hand to shield her face from Amethyst's gaze. "I don't know, ever since you and I started dating...I just feel so careless, like I just want to do things that feel good, without consequence"

Amethyst laughed "So I turned you into a bad girl?"

Pearl groaned "Is there another way you can word that?"

"fine...your a liberated young women who can now, do as she pleases"

"Thanks Amethyst"

"Yeah your my super pretty, super in control, horny gay girl" Amethyst said with a laugh. Causing Pearl to grope her in the stomach. Then tackling her over and began to tickle her "You just couldn't let us have a tender moment could you?"

Amethyst giggled and thrashed around "C-come,s-stop, y-you kn-know what h-happened last t-time ha ha" she said trying her best not laugh uncontrollably. Pearl got off and grabbed her hips "Don't call me a horny gay girl ever again"

amethyst grabbed her hips and pulled her close to her "Well, I'm just calling it like I see it, and your the one who wanted to do it so-"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Yeah, but I don't just blurt it out, I do cute stuff that you like when I get horny, I either kiss you on the shoulder to get you into _make out_ mode; or a wait for you to leave so I can masturbate" she said with a shrug.

Pearl covered her mouth and gasped "Amethyst!" she snapped.

She giggled "I told ya before I do that; don't get all worked up, if you want I can do it to you?"

Pearl gave a nervous smile "Ummm I kinda did want you to try something on me though"

"What was it?"

Pearl shifted uncomfortably "Well...I can't think of a way to word it with it not sounding dirty"

"Scissor?"

"No"

"69?"

"kinda"

"You want me to eat you out?"

Pearl nodded and turned completely red.

Amethyst looked in shock despite herself blushing as well; she turned the awkward tension to Pearl's disadvantage "Sure, I wanted tacos tonight anyways"

Pearl swatted at her shoulder "Don't make this any more dirtier then it already is! I feel so self conscious for even asking it"

"Self conscious to be curious and horny, or self conscious about just being horny?" amethyst asked. Still not taking it seriously.

Pearl huffed "Both, I never felt like this before; I'm 21 for goodness sake and now I feel urges to be lewd"

Amethyst chuckled "cool it P, I wont tease anymore, now take off your pants so I can lick your jungle, if that's what you want; we're not going all the way tonight but your basically getting a demo"

"Amethyst!"

"What?"

Pearl groaned "Don't call it that"

"Oh what? jungle? do you shave all the way then?" amethyst asked,

Pearl glared at her "I'm not answering that"

Amethyst laughed "It's cool if you do because I do, I wax actually and sometimes-"

"Amethyst we are not having this conversation right now"

Amethyst shrugged "Okay babe, let's get down to it...literally" she said as she took Pearl's hand and guided her to the bed "Just like when I eat tacos, I take my time and enjoy it" she said in a seductive voice. Pearl nervously stood still. Amethyst then got on her knees and unzipped Pearl's jeans and pulled them down.

"Sit on the bed" Amethyst instructed. Pearl nodded as Amethyst took her off from her body completely and then slid down her underwear. Pearl blushed at this. Amethyst was eye level to her most private area. Plus the room light was still on; so there was no hiding it.

"You okay?" amethyst asked.

"Fine, just a bit nervous"

"We can stop whenever you want"

"Okay"

Amethyst nodded as she began to kiss up her thigh to her private area. Pearl became stiff from the nervousness of what she was going to feel next. As Amethyst made her way to her private parts. She began to kiss up and down the slit. Causing Pearl to twitch and squirm from the pleasure. This made her heavily aroused; which was Amethyst's intention. She then used her tongue to go into the now aroused slit and move up and down. Pearl moaned without any control. Her body finally relaxed and gave into the pleasure that her girlfriend was giving her. Amethyst then tipped her tongue in deeper. Stroking her most sensitive area. Pearl bucked her hips. Indicating that she like that feeling. Amethyst began to lap away at her. Pearl then placed her legs over Amethyst's shoulders slowly as Amethyst grabbed her butt for support so she didn't slide off the edge of the bed. Pearl then let out a scream of pleasure as she came.

Amethyst still slowly stroked her nub with her tongue so Pearl could ride out and enjoy the climax.

Pearl took deep breathes as she regained her normal composer

"Your a screamer" Amethyst chuckled.

Pearl who was now beat red from embarrassment groaned. "Don't tease" she whined.

Amethyst got up to look at down at her naked from the waist down girlfriend. She looked cute to Amethyst and also sexy.

"Okay, I won't tease; my little screamer" she winked and bent down to kiss her. Pearl covered her mouth and mumbled out "you can't kiss me now!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Fine" she said walking into the bathroom to wash out her mouth with Listerine. "For the record; I did this before I ate you out; so your vagina is minty fresh too"

Pearl threw a pillow at the door signaling her to shut up "You did not you liar!" she said. Getting up to find her underwear and jeans. Amethyst peaked out of the bathroom to comment "First of all I did and second of all your butt is super white" Pearl shrieked as she pulled up her underwear "Don't peep on me!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she had her tooth brush in her mouth "I just was face first in your junk; but I can't look at your butt?"

Pearl then decided to do what Amethyst usual does and flicked her off. Amethyst laughed and finished up "Oooh, it's true what they say, the big _"O"_ really does change people after"

Pearl didn't even bother to comment on that; she decided to let her have this round.

Pearl then switched topics "Ummm, wanna cuddle?"

Amethyst smirked and turned the lights off "Sure, do you really mean cuddling or something else"

Pearl then guided her to her bed again "I wanna cuddle, just cuddle" she said

Amethyst cuddled up to her under the overs "Sure"

"Um...Amethyst? Thanks"

"Fro what? Giving you a blowjob?"

"What? No! For uh... you know being a good girlfriend and stuff"

"And giving you a blowjob?"

"You do a lot for me then just that!"

"Yeah, but I don't do stuff to get a Thank you; I do it because I wanna make you happy, I want you to smile and laugh. You know...feel the love"

"I do"

"and your welcome"

"Amethyst" she said lovingly as she kissed her lips. After the kiss was broken; Amethyst as always in her usual fashion ruined the tender moment and coyly muttered in a teasing tone. "Blowjob"


	14. laundry and massages

"Stop eating it like that?!" Pearl shouted turning red; Amethyst just giggled and continued to lick the filling out her donut in suggestive way.

"What? I'm just eating breakfast P, get your mind out of the gutter will ya?" she said continuing to move her tongue back and forth on the donut. Pearl looked away still red faced by her actions she tried to ignore her. Doing laundry together wasn't exactly a romantic date; but it was nice to spend time together regardless despite the fact that Amethyst's wasn't even trying to help.

"Amethyst! When your done with that can you please fold some clothes"

"I never fold my clothes!"

"Well, guess what now you are!"

"Fine, whatever" she said as she went over to the clean clothes and began folding them.

Pearl looked over and was surprised that Amethyst was folding the shirts in military style.

"Wait a minute if you have always known to do that; why do you never?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "because I'm not a phony cadet girl anymore"

Pearl frowned; Despite Amethyst being more open with her feelings she did have some emotional baggage she was unwilling to share. She turned over to the washer machine to place in the final load. She heard Amethyst snicker about something as she turned around she saw Amethyst had in her hand of pair of Pearl's underwear.

"Cute panties; what are you six?" she said dangling the pink underwear in front of her. Pearl blushed and attempted to snatch it away from her but Amethyst continued to tease "So the next time I undress you I gotta take off these Dora the Explorer undies?" she giggled.

Pearl began to bout "Just because they're not your thongs and hooker garments doesn't mean anything"

Amethyst laughed some more "Oh, so just because I were thongs, I'm a hooker?"

Pearl glared at her and sat on top of the washer machine and crossed her arms. Amethyst knew she had won in the insult department and chose to kick it up a notch.

"So if I'm a hooker, then you should pay me for my services last night right?" she said placing her hands on Pearl's knees as she gave her a seductive grin. Pearl still gave her annoyed expression but change it as she cleverly responded "I would if you were good at it" she said in a snarly tone.

Amethyst mouth was agape by the insult "I was good" Amethyst insisted.

Pearl rolled her eyes and grinned; knowing that she just shut down Amethyst's ego.

"You were okay I guess" Pearl winked at her; signaling she was only teasing. One good thing about her is when she teases she never let's it go beyond playful fun. Amethyst grinned and leaned up to kiss her. Pearl kissed her lightly on the lips. She squirmed at bit as felt the washer machine hit the wash cycle and it felt weird on her lower area. Amethyst then jumped up on her lap and proceeded to kiss her.

Pearl attempted to speak despite having her lips overtaken by Amethyst's.

"We-we could b-be caught" she bashfully mustered out. Amethyst playfully responded "that makes it more exciting"

She proceeded to go into a full blown make out session despite Pearl being reluctant. Her sugary Donut lips were hard to desist and plus at any time she could push her off. She allowed the kiss to depend until.

"Ladies! Control yourselves!" Rose voice commanded. Amethyst quickly broke the kiss as Pearl tried to shove her off the washer machine. Rose walked over to them and playfully tapped Amethyst on the butt with her clipboard "By the way I saw your butt crack" she said teasing Amethyst; she then quickly pulled down her sweater in embarrassment. Pearl giggled at that. Knowing Amethyst wouldn't dare try to insult Rose right back.

"So girls how was thanksgiving?" she asked.

Pearl answered "Very nice, we went to Amethyst's family house and spent the holiday their"

"Oh, lovely how about Chanukah?" she asked.

Pearl smiled "Amethyst has been so kind to try and share the holiday tradition with me"

Rose and Pearl both smiled and looked over to Amethyst; who was now pretending to play on her phone and act like she wasn't listening.

"Has she ever tried to understand your faith before?" Rose asked. Now completely ignoring the fact that Amethyst was still in the room.

"Well, sorta, when we first became room mates I told her it lasted eight days so she...kept throwing birds seeds at me all week"

Amethyst then turned around to avoid the glare she knew Rose was giving her,

Pearl then added in "In fairness for Christmas I did give her a job application to Burger King and I didn't let her put up a mini Christmas tree"

Rose then raised an eyebrow "Well, to be blunt sounds like you two were kinda jerks to one another"

Pearl nodded in agreement then shrugged "But hey, you know what they say opposites attract?"

Rose chuckled and signed "Your right that's how me and Greg got together; he's just a caring loving man who-"

"Who Cleans up poop" Amethyst chimed in.

Rose playfully glared and taped her on the butt with the clipboard again. "He might be a janitor but he is the janitor who stole my heart"

Pearl giggled at that. "Well, it's good to know that your relationship is doing well"

"Well? Better then that! I came to show you to this!" she said pointing her her ring; Pearl squealed and hugged her "Oh my! Rose! Congratulations!"

Amethyst then looked over and saw that Rose was referring to her ring finger. "Nice" Amethyst stated. Rose then swooped amethyst into a hug "You two are invited!"

"Cool, when is it?" Amethyst asked.

"This summer! So be prepared!" she said in a cheerful voice before leaving the laundry room; she left the room waving goodbye "Bye Pearl! Bye butt crack!"

Pearl giggle as Amethyst rolled her eyes.

_**Later That Day**_

Amethyst groaned and laid on her stomach. Pearl felt a bit bad; she knew Amethyst pulled her back out from helping the girl next door move in.

"You know better then to lift with your back" she nagged.

Amethyst threw the pillow over her head to ignore her.

Pearl stilled went on "I know you were trying to help but you threw your back out, and you have your sport teams starting back up soon"

Amethyst then responded "I'll just say you threw my back out" she said.

It took a second for Pearl to get that she was implying something perverted. Instead of snapping she went along with it.

"well, that only proves that you can't handle me"

"yeah whatever Pearl" Amethyst scoffed

"I'm sorry, _**girl scout**_ says what?" Pearl said knowing that would piss her off.

"If I wasn't in pain I would kick your ass!"

Pearl chuckled and sat next to her tapping her on the butt "Well looks like I'm in charge now"

Amethyst smirked "What? You gonna have your way with me?"

Pearl grinned "No, but I think I should give you a massage; it will help ease the pain a bit"

"That sounds kinky"

"I dance Amethyst; Getting regular massages is good for you"

"Says the girl with years of built up sexual frustration"

Pearl then smacked her back causing Amethyst to yelp in pain "Frustration nothing! I'm no the one crying over lifting up some boxes!"

Amethyst whined "They were heavy; and the new girl weights like...ten pounds she needed help"

Pearl kissed shoulder "I know and to reward you for good behavior, take off your shirt"

Amethyst's eyes popped open by that statement "Deal!" she said quickly as she struggled to remove her sweater. Pearl helped her take it off along with her bra. Amethyst paused for a bit but didn't say anything. Pearl then went over to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of message oil.

"Kinky" Amethyst mumbled.

"It's relaxing, now shut up!" she demanded

She poured some oil into her hands and rubbed them together so it would feel nice on her skin. She moved her hands up and down her back and messaged under her shoulder blades and her lower back. Amethyst was quite the entire time; she did enjoy the touch but wasn't as vocal as Pearl was.

Pearl felt in control touching her; even though this was more therapeutic then sexual;she did feel some type of chemistry. Usually Amethyst was the one going out of her way to make Pearl feel good but this time was the other way around. Once the old had dissolved into her skin Pearl stopped.

"Feel better?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst didn't respond Pearl looked closer and realized that she had fallen asleep. Pearl grinned and placed a blanket over her so that she could sleep comfortably.

Pearl thought to herself

_I feel so inclined to be around her...It's hard to explain but I really, really, really care for her. I know I said I love her but I think she thought I meant as a friend. But this college roommate romance is escalating into something. Even without talking to my family or even dating her for a long time I feel so...I don't even know how to explain it. I just want her; no that sounds dirty, but I do want to be around her a lot more then ever. It's funny to think a year ago I wanted another person but I ended up falling for her._


	15. We got chemistry

Classes were back in session; not for long though due to the fact that the winter break was coming up soon. This was just two weeks of backing up the dorms and finishing out final exams. Pearl woke up first this morning; she was going to surprise Amethyst with breakfast in bed. Since Amethyst didn't have class until after 11:00pm she knew she would be in no rush to get up. She walked out the door and made her way to the cafeteria. Once she was their she saw Sadie and Jenny. Surprising Sadie wasn't working; she was just sitting down with the rest of them. Pearl waved and smiled at them before asking Sadie.

"Your not working today?" Pearl asked.

Sadie and Jenny smiled at one another and turned to her. Jenny spoke for her "Sadie over here got a promotion and a scholarship"

Sadie shrugged sheepishly "It's not big deal" she replied humbly

Jenny then turned to her "No big deal? Girl!? You saved the daughter of the celebrity chef from chocking! The dude gave her a check to cover the rest of her tuition and the school gave her a promotion because she didn't want to quit the cafeteria job"

Pearl then looked at Sadie who was turning a little pink from all the praise. "Why did you wanna stay working?" she asked.

Before Sadie could answer Jenny did for her again "She wanted to boss around her boy toy Lars" she said with a laugh. Pearl covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. Sadie turned red, "No-no, my major is nutrition science! I-I like working in food service! It has nothing to do with Lars!"

The two girls laughed a bit at her embarrassment. Pearl knew she shouldn't tease; since they don't tease her when it comes to her relationship.

Sadie rubbed the back of her head "Him and I aren't a couple...I kinda wish a was dating but I don't know..." she said.

Jenny then responded "Yeah, I know how that feels...I wish I had a boyfriend; I actually wish I had a relationship like Amethyst and you" she said directed the statement to Pearl.

Pearl looked a bit surprised by that. "Really?" she asked.

Jenny nodded "Yeah, you and her have chemistry; you can tell she has mad love for you; and anyone who has Amethyst whipped must be doing their job"

Pearl grinned at the compliment "Amethyst is good to me; I wouldn't say whipped though; she still has some fight in her"

Jenny smirked at that statement. Pearl then walked over to order breakfast from Lars who was less rude then he usually was. He then nervously asked Pearl.

"Do me a huge favor and ask Sadie if I can go on break?"

Pearl rolled her eyes and walked away; she knew it was a bit mean to ignore his request but it wasn't her place to get involved. She said good bye to the girls and went back to her dorm to wake up Amethyst. To her surprise Amethyst was already awake and in the shower. To Pearl's delight she up; she chose to wait at her desk as had Amethyst's bagel sandwich and fruit bowl out for her.

Amethyst walked out of the bathroom fully dressed; her hair was up; she had on ear rings, make up, and the outfit she was wearing was business casual; with her khaki fitted pants and white blouse. Pearl smiled at her; she thought she looked cute. Pearl cleared her throat and she spoke "I have breakfast"

Amethyst looked cover to her as she sat on the couch "Thanks"

Pearl sat next to her as they ate together. After she decided to start up conversation with Amethyst.

"Wanna know Jenny and Sadie think about us?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst turned to her with an eyebrow raised "What did they say?"

"They said we have great chemistry"

Amethyst grinned "Oh, well...yeah because we are awesome" she said slightly flustered.

Pearl smiled and rubbed the back of her head "Yes well; it's kinda nice having others a bit envious of our relationship"

Amethyst smirked "Oh, you like making people jealous?"

Pearl kept looking away as she played with a pillow next to her "I didn't mean it to come out like that exactly; but I guess your right; it's nice to have others a bit jealous"

Amethyst let out a tiny burp and Pearl rolled her eyes and made a smart comment "Because what we have is _so special_" she said finished.

She then changed the subject "You look really cute; what's the occasion?"

Amethyst then messed with her pony tail and looked away "Oh no reason...That lady who runs the school book store said she would like me to come in today and talked to her around 2:00pm, I guess I got the job but I'm not entirely sure"

"Nervous?"

"Kinda..."

"Don't be"

"Hey, uh...do you think I look nice?"

Pearl placed her hand on her shoulder "You always look good" she said cheerfully. Her compliment caused Amethyst to become a bit flustered "I-I mean, does this look work for me? I mean I know I look like a geek but, you know?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow _She doesn't receive compliments well does she? This isn't the first time either...she needs encouragement so I need to select my next words wisely so she gets the point without finding a way to refuse the compliment_

Pearl then cleared her throat and moved hand to cup Amethyst's face so that she couldn't look away from her "Allow to put more emphasis on what I said before; I think you look **Beautiful** all the time, the business casual look is very mature and sexy; you'll look great at your new job" Pearl said giving her wink. Unknown to her; but Amethyst stomach fluttered the second the word beautiful came out of Pearl; Amethyst felt the blush creep up her face as she pulled away to stand up "umm, Thanks Pearl" she said sounding a a bit sheepish.

Pearl frowned a bit by her actions _I was expecting her to make some type of smart remark; not blush and get nervous on me_

"I have one exam in an hour and I'll be at the library at 2:00pm to talk to that lady...what are your plans for today?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm set with exams today; Rose asked me if I can stop by her office today and help her with something for her wedding"

Amethyst looked over to the door and grabbed her bag "Cool, I'll see you later then Pearl"

She then left to go to class early. Pearl was a bit sadden by this; she knew Amethyst never did test well and she could of helped her study.

Pearl then decided to leave and go see Rose.

Meanwhile Amethyst sat in class early and tried to study for her exam.

Once Pearl was in Rose's office she saw Garnet was with Buck were already their and surprising holding hands; this caught her off guard since the entire holiday break she never heard from Garnet and now she finally sees her and she finds this out.

"Hi, everyone" Pearl politely greeted as she came inside the office. Rose got up from her desk to hug her "Pearl I'm so glad your here; I have the biggest favor to ask you?"

Pearl then asked while nervously glancing around the room "Sure, what do you need?"

Rose cleared her throat "Well since you are a young professional dancer; and you do have poise and grace...I was hoping you would show some of our guest to the wedding how to properly dance, and also Greg needs help" she said with a laugh.

Pearl was excited; she got to show of her dancing. Usually no one ever cared for her love of the arts; but Rose seemed to.

"Of course! Who else am I gonna show how to dance properly?"

Rose then glanced over to Buck and Garnet "Well...the pizza family are invited because they are catering...Buck and Garnet and the DJ's and Sadie is invited because I like her too! Plus I have other members of the faculty, some friends from the Olympics and family from Greg's side"

Pearl then asked "So how many?"

Rose shrugged "Like 12 I think; it wasn't my idea but I figured it would be nice to have something elegant"

Pearl nodded "Of course I would be happy to help; when should we all meet?"

"Is there a way you can do something after the holiday break?" Rose asked.

"Of course! I would be happy to!"

Rose then directed her attention back to Garnet and Buck "Great looks like we all have a plan then"

After a little more talking the young adults left the office together. Buck then turned to Garnet "I'm heading out; later babe" he said as he kissed her on the lips and walked off; Pearl was speechless. It would be a dumb question to ask if they were dating and it would be rude to ask when they became an item. If Garnet wanted to tell her she would of mentioned it; a text message or something. Pearl frowned; after not telling their friends about Amethyst and her relationship She did deserve this.

The two entered the elevator together and faced the opposite direction. Garnet turned to her "Buck and I started dating after thanksgiving...we ummm...helped out at a soup kitchen together and we became close..." she stated; er voice was quieter and sounded a bit uneasy. Pearl couldn't figure why she would be acting like this.

"Congrats" Pearl said in a cheery voice as she was ready to step out of the elevator. Garnet then looked to her with confusion.

"Congrats? That's something Amethyst would say" She stated as she stepped out of the elevator.

Pearl nervously tugged on her sweater sleeve "Oh really? I guess I have picked up some of her speech partner; she has done the same; she hasn't used the "F" word in about week"

Garnet then started to fiddle with her bag "Does she...do anything else different?" she asked.

Pearl then started to ramble off "Oh she is a complete Sweetheart!" Pearl said extra chipper as she turned to look directly at Garnet who nervously looked down.

"Something wrong?" Pearl asked.

"N-nothing; I was just curious...sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about; I mean it's nice to see you dating someone"

"No one really knows yet...I think? I asked him to keep it a secret for now. Rose knows and that's only because she saw me and him together..." Garnet trailed off a bit embarrassed.

Pearl chose not pry or tease. Seeing Garnet of all people uneasy for strange to her. "Well if you ever wanna talk you know were to find me" Pearl stated. Garnet looked away still "Okay, cool...thanks Pearl" she said as she walked off.

_Was she nervous around me? I never expected her to act like that?_

Later on that day Pearl was back at the dorm and saw Amethyst back. Pearl asked.

"How did class go?"

"Fine...I think I did well"

"And the book store manger"

Amethyst frowned "I, didn't get the job..."

Pearl covered her mouth and gasped "Oh...Amethyst I'm sorry"

Amethyst was about to say something else until Pearl stuttered out "W-well screw them for not hiring you" she said crossing her arms.

Amethyst laughed a bit "she didn't give me the cashier job; instead I got the better job of being in the office and handling call; it has better pay and more hours"

Pearl rolled her eyes "You could of just said that! I thought you were upset!" Pearl snapped in frustration as she walked over to her and punched her shoulder softly.

Amethyst laughed and shielded herself from another punch "You hit like a baby" she teased as she grabbed Pearl's hand. Pearl flinched fearing that Amethyst would punch her back. "Ha! Made ya flinch!"

Pearl then grabbed her and made her get up from sitting. "Hey good news Rose wants me to teach everyone how dance"

Amethyst raised her eyebrow "really? It's that just slow dancing? Isn't it just moving around while hugging?"

Pearl grinned "It's actually more complex then that sweetie"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Fine, but how are you gonna show a bunch of dorks how to dance? And how many dorks are you talking about?"

"First off all some of those dorks are our friends and secondly I will be showing about 9 people and thirdly I'm going to us you as my dance partner"

Amethyst's eyes widen and she shifted her eyes "Woah...uh...I'm not sure about that..."

Pearl looked a bit annoyed but asked "Why is their an issue?"

Amethyst then nervously placed her hands behind her back "Well, you don't wanna make everyone jealous of our awesome chemistry together... right?"

Pearl then crossed her arms and shrugged "Actually...I did kind of want to show off" she said with a laugh.

Amethyst then rubbed the back of her head "Ummm, okay...but your gonna need to show me what exactly your gonna do?"

Pearl clapped her together and got excited "You mean it!? You want me to show you?!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes and grinned "Sure, since your so excited to show off in front of everyone" she mumbled.

Pearl then started to move the couch out of the way "Okay I'll show you"

"Now?"

"Yes now! Come on and help me move this!"

Amethyst moved the couch closer to the TV so they had more practicing room. Pearl then rushed over to her Ipod to play music. Something fitting like classical music.

Amethyst scoffed "Really?music to?"

Pearl giggled "Yes, it makes the mood perfect; come on" she said holding her hands out for Amethyst. Amethyst grabbed them and came closer to her "Okay, now what?"

Pearl smiled "Well, I'll lead so grab a hold of my-"

Amethyst grinned and instantly grabbed Pearl's butt.

"Waist Amethyst! I was going to say waist!"

Amethyst chuckled and moved her hands were they should have been "Sorry, they got a mind of their own"

Pearl rolled her eyes "Okay, now as I move my right foot you will procedure to more-"

"My left or my right?"

"Let me finish; you will handling your footing as you follow mine"

"So I have to look down the whole time?"

"N-no sweetie just follow my lead; remember chemistry? You need to have that to be a chemistry partner"

Amethyst nodded "Fine"

Pearl moved her right foot away from Amethyst. As followed Amethyst did what she thought was right and moved her right foot. Farther then she should of as she dinged up against Pearl's foot. Instead of being scolded Pearl giggled at her lack of rhythm.

Pearl then grabbed amethyst left hand and to it into her own " Now as move myself into half circle you do the same"

Amethyst looked confused "What does that even mean?"

Pearl then attempted to spin but Amethyst didn't move much. Pearl then noticed that Amethyst's hand felt a bit clammy.

_Was she getting nervous? Amethyst wouldn't get shy over this_

Pearl then readjusted herself and Amethyst and tried it over "Let me explain better; I move my foot you do the same; and as you feel my foot glide over the floor; you follow"

Amethyst didn't look up but just nodded.

Pearl then tried it again. Taking a few steps together to get some type of rhythm until amethyst messed up again and stepped on her left foot. Amethyst didn't bother to look up either and she whispered out "Sorry"

Pearl didn't laugh at her this time instead she figured out Amethyst was uncomfortable and tried to be more encouraging.

"It's fine"

Amethyst then felt a bit relaxed when she heard the Ipod stop playing music. Pearl broke away from her to look and see what happened to it as Amethyst walked over to the couch with her hands over her face. Pearl didn't see her reaction but just figured she was embarrassed for messing up. She then fixed the Ipod to play multiple songs on loop so she wouldn't need to stop.

"Amethyst wanna try again?"

Amethyst got up from the couch and walked over again "Sure"

Pearl noticed Amethyst was still uncomfortable and had a faint blush covering her cheeks. Without teasing and asking any further questions Pearl then took Amethyst's right hand into her own as she used her left to cup her chin and force her to look up. Amethyst's blush became more vivid as she looked away from Pearl.

Pearl spoke first and in a calm voice"Tell me the truth, you hate this don't you?"

Amethyst still looked away "Yeah, but only because I'm screwing up..."

Pearl chuckled "Amethyst we only practiced for less then four minutes"

Amethyst then looked down "Yeah...but still it's not cool to screw up"

Pearl grinned "Just give it a few more tries; if you don't like it I wont make you do it anymore"

_**After over an hour of dancing **_

Amethyst had finally gotten used to it. Needless to say Pearl was happy; overjoyed in fact. This was more romantic and sweet. It would be her and Amethyst's secret thing.

"Well, done Amethyst" Pearl praised her for er efforts. Amethyst who was still slightly bashful over the new skills just shrugged "Whatever; I'm not a dancing with the stars kinda girl"

Pearl giggled and kissed Amethyst on the cheek causing her to blush again. Pearl then asked "Are you comfortable doing this?"

Amethyst shrugged and turned away from her "It's fine, I mean, um, well, I do kinda like it"

Pearl then asked "Am I making you nervous?"

Amethyst bit her lip and looked and her "How much will you laugh if I say yes?"

"I wouldn't laugh at you"

"Cool, cuz...I'm nervous" she replied with a shrug. Pearl grinned.

"What's their to be nervous about?"

"Well...you know, being all romantic and stuff like this..." she nervous rubbed her arm "I mean like we just did some Disney wannabe love scene...I can't keep my cool when your the one in control, like your some romantic thing! I mean I stepped on your foot like five times and my hands are all sweaty. I can't stop myself from turning red in front of you and-" her banter was cut short as Pearl kissed her lips causing Amethyst to stop talking.

After looking at each other for about five seconds Amethyst broke the silence "So, uh...you wanna keep trying this?" referring to the dancing. Pearl giggled.

"I'm starting to think you like all this _**romantic stuff**_"

Amethyst let out a nervous laugh "No, I just wanna be good at it, since your gonna us me as guinea pig to show off your overly complicated dance moves"

"Your not going to be a guinea pig, your going to be my trophy wife"

Amethyst grinned at that "Trophy wife? I like that"

The two got back into dance position as they proceeded to go over the same moves; over and over again. It went on for at least a good hour or so until they decided it was enough for the night. After that They took turns taking a shower and then ordered Chinese food. Sitting on the couch together eating; Pearl looked over to see Amethyst; her hair in a loose bun and her tank was a tad transparent and she wasn't wearing a bra to cover up either. Her sweatpants covered her tan leg and her mismatched socks; one gray and one black was no doubt on purpose but damn was it cute to see her. A year ago she would of found something to scoff at but today she looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Amethyst looked up at her and asked "Something wrong?" she asked sincerely.

Pearl shook her head "No, sorry I didn't mean to stare"

"Like what you see babe?" She playfully responded with a wink.

Pearl grinned "As a matter a fact I do"

Amethyst chocked a bit on her food; she wasn't expecting that kind of response "Oh, really?" she asked.

Pearl smiled "Yes, you look cute"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow "Dude I'm in sweatpants and a tank top; and you think I look cute?"

"Yes, why is it weird to find your attractive?"

Amethyst shrugged "Nothing wrong with it, just, you make me feel weird when you say it"

Pearl smirked "Hmm, looks like someone one is a bit more modest then they lead on?" she was beginning to tease her for the first time tonight.

"Oh, whatever, can you blame me? I don't receive a lot of genuine compliments; most of the time it's just someone saying _nice ass_; but you have to go all frickin Nicholas Sparks one me; with the whole _your pretty, your cute_, crap!" Amethyst stated as she began to turn red.

"Your turning red" Pearl teased.

Amethyst turned away "Am not!"

Before Pearl could tease more her phone rang. She looked down to see her dad was calling. Amethyst took this moment to get up and leave.

"Hello dad" Pearl answered.

Amethyst grabbed her jacket and left the room. Amethyst knew if Pearl was talking to her dad she didn't want to be around for what he had to say. Once she was out of the dorm she went to fish stew pizza. Jenny and Kiki were working and it would be fine to see them. When she got their she saw Garnet and Sadie were there to. Both girls looked happy to see her as they invited her over to sit with them.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you but It's kinda late, wheres Pearl?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, she's back at the dorm; we just had dinner and now she's talking to her dad on the phone"

Sadie and Garnet looked to each other then Sadie asked "How do you guys have such a good relationship?"

Amethyst looked a bit confused and gave a nervous laugh "well um, you see, you gotta be the boss, and be good at listen, know their likes and dislikes and some other shit"

Sadie was confused "What?"

Garnet then interrupted "I think she's whipped"

Amethyst was now on the defense "What? I am not! I just like doing stuff to make her happy-" her voice trialed off when she saw them grinning at her. She finished off with "I mean, making her shut up; she's cool when she isn't talking, I mean come on Garnet; your a cool chick like me; we gotta gotta make the ladies-"

"Boys"

"Well boys in your case melt over you! Play it cool and everyone is happy"

Garnet raised an eyebrow "So what do you do when you find it hard to keep cool?"

Amethyst smirked; Pearl didn't tell her about Garnet having a boyfriend yet. Garnet figured and decided to tell her.

"You might not know this yet but me and Buck are dating" she said in a hushed tone. Amethyst's eyes widen "Seriously? That's great! Buck is a nice guy"

"Yes, he is but I have never been in a relationship before, for some reason I think men might of thought I was either guy or hard to approach"

"Relax G, you gotta man now, just be yourself it will be fine"

"Do you act like yourself around Pearl?"

"Yeah, I don't change much"

"Much?"

"Well. I mean in all fairness I don't do things purposely to get on her nerves, and some of things she likes isn't all bad...I just do what she wants and she's happy, plus she does things that I like now; I got her to try and play video games and made her drink with me"

"What have you tried for her?"

Amethyst felt her face go a bit pink when she thought of what she was going to say next.

"Well I clean my side of the room more and I try not to be so loud"

"I notice you wear your hair up more and you don't wear your signature purple lip stick as much"

"W-well, yeah Pearl's a freak she digs the pony tail and my lipstick smudges on her, so I switched it to lip gloss"

Garnet and Sadie giggled.

"What's funny about that?"

Sadie responded "You got it bad for her"

Amethyst; despite wanting to be defensive and protest against that couldn't. The fact what she was right. She did have it bad for Pearl. In the time that they used to build up their relationship to go from enemies to friend and even more. Her fondness for her had changed dramatically. Last year she would have done anything to get Pearl to leave but now she wants to do everything to be around her. She wouldn't call Pearl selfish but Pearl was someone who always got what she wanted and being her; she does whatever Pearl wants or does what she thinks is best for Pearl without asking or questioning. She just does it for the sake of making her happy and she doesn't need anymore explanation then that. But for her friends to see that and call it out was a bit embarrassing. Her and Pearl's secret romantic relationship is usually behind closed doors, even though their friends know the relationship and always see them together; they don't go out of their way to publicly show their affection. But maybe in just the few changes Amethyst has made it does show them her fondness for Pearl is more then lustful girl on girl make out sessions in their dorm room. Which at first to Amethyst that's what she thought was going to be the foundation of their _"fling"_ but now she views Pearl as a girlfriend; something stable and something that she doesn't want to let go of.

In her deep thought she forgot that she was sitting with Sadie and Garnet for a split second.

"Amethyst?" Sadie questioned waving her hand in her face.

This startled her but she snapped back to attention "W-what? Y-yeah; ummm, heh, sorry I totally spaced out" she responded. Knowing they kinda knew why.

"Any advice on what I should do with Buck?"

"What about him? Keep it cool, G"

"That's a bit hard for me right now"

"Why?"

"We're going on a real date tomorrow night"

"And that's different about a real date compared to a regular date?"

"The fact that it's dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant across town"

"Why there?"

"His father is running a reelection campaign"

"So?"

"So?! his father knows about our relationship and wants us their"

"Then just go and try and have a good time, hell I'd ask Jenny and Kiki to go with you so it can be less awkward"

"Actually I have a better idea"

"What?"

Sadie then moved from the table a bit "Oh boy"

"What?"

"You and Pearl double date with us"

"Um, I'd have to ask her but sure I think we can"

"Great, thanks Amethyst"

"No problem, G, but anyways Sadie you don't have class today why are you here?"

"Oh, I got promoted and I had to do inventory"

"Sweet! More money more power"

"Yeah more money more power but it's only me, Lars, and some freshmen kid, but to be honest I think Lars is gonna quit on me because I did kinda yell at him this morning"

"for what?"

"Not doing his job, I was a bit mean to him and I think he is going to let me know he isn't coming back now"

Both Garnet and Amethyst frowned. Unable to think of anything to say. Both knowing Sadie and Lars had a one sided relationship. Sadie had a crush and Lars had more of someone he could take advantage of. So for her to think that he is quitting because of her is more upsetting on her end then his. Before either girl could say anything to comfort her; Lars showed up. All three girls nervously looked at each other before Garnet grabbed Amethyst by her sweater sleeve "We should leave you two alone" Garnet said as Amethyst got up and nodded. "Right we should" she agreed and the two left before Lars noticed they were there.

Once the two girls left the cafeteria they both decided to get talking. "So G, uhh...I never see you anymore how are classes?"

Garnet then sharply replied "You would know if you texted me; but they are fine, I passed with all B's and I'm planning on staying here for the Christmas break"

Amethyst shivered a bit from the cold response she got from Garnet. Never had she ever indicated that she felt left out before.

"umm, hey sorry if you feel like I've been ditching you but-"

"You and Pearl both; I feel like these passed few months I lost my two best friends and the worst part is that you two literally are everywhere I am at half the time"

"Hey, you could easily stop by to"

"And be the third wheel?"

"No, Geez, you act like Pearl and I would just fuck in front of you. We still act the same around everyone, just when we are alone it's different"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go there but, I'm stressed about this dating thing, you've dated a guy you know what to expect right?"

"Yeah, guys are assholes!"

Garnet frowned and turned away; amethyst quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say "Wait! I mean not all guys, Buck is nice!"

"Yes, but it's happening so fast"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Making a fool out of myself; in case you haven't noticed, I'm not one for feelings"

"Your Stoic...that just makes dorks swoon over you; your a dork magnet; your the kind of girl that guys want, and the kind of girl other girls wannabe"

"You really think that way of me?"

"Of course, heck even sometimes I think to myself: what would Garnet say right now? Or not say?" she replied with a laugh. Garnet laughed at that as well.

"So...your saying to just keep it cool with Buck?"

"Yeah I mean, come G! It's not like you guys just walked up to each other then made out and declared yourself a couple right?"

Garnet then paused from walking and looked at her with a slightly more shamed look. Amethyst was left with no words to say. _Did that really happen with them? And I thought Pearl and I had an awkward start!_

Garnet then explained to her "Well, I chose to volunteer with friends from my basketball team and the shelter for the holidays; and buck and his dad were there as well...him and I hit off well, I mean we have known each other for at least three years but never actually hung out alone; we have a lot in common and while we were finishing up with the cleaning we then went into the basement to grab Christmas decorations; got caught under mistletoe and well..."

"Why the hell was mistletoe just hanging up randomly?"

"I have no damn idea it left over from the staff party year I guess!"

Amethyst couldn't help but snort at that; to think her cool and kick ass college buddy would have such an odd love life; To think Buck of all people. He was cool and calm like Garnet; technically a good match. But for them to have an odd start made Amethyst feel less embarrassed about her and Pearl. They might have had an bad start but definitely not a dorky love story.

"Shut up Amethyst" Garnet warned.

"I'm teasing you! You do it to me when Pearl isn't around"

"True..."

After another awkward silence the two girls were finally at the dorm hall. "Wanna ask Pearl together?"

Garnet shrugged "sure"

"Okay G, two lesbians with cocktail dresses coming right!"

**Sorry for no updates in awhile and for deleting the original chapter 15 and 16; it was going to be hard to work that plot out without diving into more drama. More on the way soon. After this only five chapters left!**


End file.
